If my OC was in Pokemon, my version
by The Golden Dragon Lord
Summary: My OC, Danielle, is a Pokemon trainer and destroys the world...in her own way. Nothing but crack, nonsense and more nonsense. Cliches and more readily abundant. DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS CRACK! NOTHING BUT CRACK AND NONSENSE! If you wanted a serious story than you are in the wrong place. Enjoy and I have all of Kanto done already. I'll probably update every few days.**

 **I don't own Pokemon but I do own my own original characters so...there is that, I suppose.**

On an ordinary day in Pallet Town, our main character is off to get her first Pokemon from Professor Oak. The Pidgey's were chirping and Old Man Henderson was off shouting about his garden gnomes.

Danielle (who by now has accepted that she is going to be in crazy shit and has figured she might as well get the most out of it) had been too busy laughing at that Ash kid to get to the laboratory in time to get a starter. Not to mention that Gary had left in a convertible with cheerleaders so she automatically pegged him as gay so she had to laugh at him too.

Banging the door to the lab down with her fist, she stormed into the room and grinned. "Okay Oak, I'm getting a Pokemon today! Where are they?"

Oak blinked. "The various starters have already been taken by those that have gotten here sooner. I don't have any for you that don't belong to other trainers."

Danielle kicked him in the groin. "I'm getting a Pokemon and you're not stopping me."

The professor gulped from his spot on the floor, holding his package in pain. "Well, I suppose you can have that rare Pokemon that Professor Birch sent over from Hoenn. It's in the box for the criminally insane locked with chains and padlocked."

"Thanks," said Danielle as she kicked him out of her way. Getting into the box in question, she pulled out a Pokeball, grabbed a pokedex and left the lab, but not before throwing the Holy Hand Grenade of Anitoch inside and letting it go off. "That was fun."

Getting onto Route 1, it didn't take her long before she ran into a Rattata. "Ah, my first victory in this world. Go…whoever you are!"

The Pokeball burst open to reveal a large red and white dragon Pokemon that cooed over to her with an affectionate sound. "Awe, a Latias. Awesome! Now then," looking her up in the Pokedex, she frowned. "You only know Dragon breath? Okay, use that on the Rattata!"

Latias nodded in excitement and rushed forward. Danielle watched as the large female dragon knocked the Rattata off its paws before grabbing the now struggling rat. Latias then fired off the energy attack from her mouth right into her opponent's!

Danielle blinked as the rat was forced to swallow the attack before it exploded, guts flying everywhere. "That was awesome! Well done, Latias! Return." Sending the dragon back into her ball, she kept going toward Virdian.

Just like in the games, it didn't take long for her to get there and she didn't find any Pokemon that were worthy enough to take with her. Really, she had an eon dragon with her as her starter, birds and rats weren't going to cut it.

She was just getting to Virdian, which only took five minutes as again, its from the games and not the show, when Gary came up.

"Hey, I challenge you to a battle!"

"I will if you tell your cheerleaders to go topless," said Danielle, pointing to the various girls behind him.

Gary shrugged. "Hey, bitches! Get topless so this skank will battle me!"

Danielle kicked him in the nuts for that but drooled over the fleshy tits in front of her. "Wow, you trained them well. Alright then, battle time!"

Weakly standing from his now shattered balls, Gary threw out a Pokeball, revealing an Eevee.

"Go-" Danielle was cut off when she heard a shattering sound and Latias broke out of her Pokeball on her own. Checking her Pokedex for a moment, she saw that even without the now destroyed Pokeball, Latias was still hers. "Huh, alright then."

"You have a legendary as your starter?" Gary asked before Latias tackled his Eevee so hard, it smacked into him and forcing him to lose consciousness.

"Eh, he was a gay pathetic loser anyway," said Danielle, shrugging. She then saw that Latias had grown a penis was raping the cheerleaders. "Hey! Latias, power me up like you and I'll join!"

Latias looked up from the brunette she was fucking and nodded, giving Danielle a hardened foot long member of her own. "Now that is what I'm talking about!" She grabbed a blonde cheerleader and shoved her cock into her pussy, groaning at the tight walls around her member. The cheerleaders didn't care one bit as they cried out in pleasure from their rape, which wasn't really rape anymore.

Several hours later and all six cheerleaders were pumped so full of cum that they lost consciousness.

"Showed those bitches who were in charge," said Danielle as she and Latias started for the exit.

"Tia, Latias!"

"Oh no, you are going to either speak English or you tamper with my head so I can understand you. None of this Pokespeek bullshit."

Latias shrugged and tapped Danielle's head. "How's that?"

"That's more like it," Danielle nodded. "So, what's the deal with you, anyway? Why were you sent to Professor Oak?"

"Oh, that," Latias shrugged again. "I'm from the city of Altomare in between Johto and Hoenn and I was sent to the professor here to study me mentally. See, I was raped by my brother and my parents for as long as I could remember…like, right after I hatched I think. I then went around the regions and got drunk via my human form several times. Let me tell you, I have seen some shit! Professor Birch caught me when he thought I was a hooker and he sent me over to Oak and now I'm with you. You seem cool so far though so I figure I'll stick around."

"Human form? And didn't I hear you could turn invisible?"

"Most higher legendaries have human forms," said Latias. "I have one just because I like to use illusions. It's an eon thing. I can turn invisible too but only when I'm pranking someone…or I want to rape someone, whatever."

"I think we'll get along just fine," Danielle smirked. "So, does your human form look cute?"

Latias smiled before she was engulfed in a flash of light and when it died down, Danielle was standing next to a cute girl in her late teens with hair the same red color as her feathers in two long braids down her back. She was wearing a tight red top that didn't hide her huge DD-cup breasts and her miniskirt left people staring at her legs, which ended in sandals. Danielle nodded in appreciation when she saw that Latias wore no underwear under her skirt.

"Looking hot," she said, making Latias giggle. "So, what's up with the futa thing?"

Latias grinned. "Kind of hard to rape girls without it. I mean, yeah, its possible but a lot harder. By the way, how do you like yours?"

"Feels perfect," Danielle purred, feeling her erection starting in her panties. She figured Latias could reverse whatever spell she put on her, but why would she want her to?

They were interrupted when they were just about to leave Virdian when some crazy old man came up to them, a teenage girl behind him looking annoyed.

"Hey there! Do you know how to catch Pokemon?"

"PERVERT!" Danielle and Latias shouted at the same time before kicking him so hard in the nuts that he went flying over the tree line near the town and out of sight.

With a sigh, the teen girl shook her head. "Sorry about that. Grandpa likes teaching new trainers how to catch Pokemon. Like a retarded Mankey couldn't figure it out by now."

"Got that right," snorted Danielle. "Who hasn't seen the show or played any of the games by now? Just battle a Pokemon and when they are weak enough, throw a Pokeball. It's that easy…Tia! Are you humping that girl?"

Latias, still in human form, actually was humping the girl's ass as she hugged her from behind, rubbing the girl's tits making her moan.

"Hmm, you're lucky that I'm loving this," the girl moaned, leaning back as she started stroking Latias' member through her skirt.

It didn't take long before the girl (who does not have a name) was on her back, Latias pumping her shaft into her pussy while Danielle enjoyed the girl sucking her off. "Oh yeah, bitch. You like being spit roasted, don't you?"

"I love it," she purred, having two of her three holes being plugged by thick cocks at the same time.

"Take it slut!" Latias shouted before crying out in pleasure, shooting her load so far deep into this bitch that she actually bloated slightly from the volume of cum. Danielle gave her own release but pulled out of the girl's mouth just in time to spray her with her cum instead, painting the girl white.

"Hah, that's how we roll!" shouted Danielle as she gave Latias a high-five as the eon dragon in human form pulled out of the bitch in front of her.

Getting their clothes back on, Danielle and Latias left Virdian, leaving the teen behind who had been rubbing all the cum into her skin like it was lotion.

"So, can we get girl's pregnant with these things?" asked Danielle as they headed toward Virdian Forest. Route 2 was just as boring as Route 1, with very little to catch and nothing worth while.

"Hell yeah," said Latias, enjoying the breeze on her privates from the no underwear she was wearing. "Don't worry though, the odds of that happening are like, slim to almost nothing. You would have to fuck someone, like, two hundred times before it would work."

"Works for me," said Danielle, smirking. "So, about this human form thing. You want to be called Tia as a human and your species name when you're a Pokemon? Makes things less confusing."

"Tia, huh?" The red eon dragon thought about it for a few moments before nodding. "Sure. Better than some other names shit lords tried coming up with for me. I take it you just took the 'Tia' from my name?"

"Yep," said Danielle, popping the p as she smirked. "Now, since we're here at Virdian Forest, do you want to actually go through it or just burn it to the ground?"

Tia snorted. "Who has time to just walk around trying to find the exit? Let's burn this motherfucker!"

Pulling out some flamethrowers from her bag, she handed one to Tia and they started burning the forest, laughing maniacally.

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

Several minutes later, the entire forest had burned to the ground as well as everything inside.

Exchanging another high-five, they discarded their flamethrowers and left the now smoking pile of ash that used to be a forest.

"So, where you'd get the flamethrowers?" Tia asked as they headed toward Pewter. "Your bag doesn't look that big."

Danielle snorted. "Gold got Arceus drunk on tequila a while back and he gave his okay that I can do whatever I want. He also expanded my bag to be a lot larger on the inside than it looks on the outside, not to mention that I have an unlimited number of various weapons in there."

Tia snickered. "Yeah. For the god of all Pokemon, Arceus can't hold his booze for shit. It's kind of pathetic, really. So, he really is allowing you to do whatever the fuck you want?"

Danielle's grin almost scared her. Almost. "Anything. I could murder fuck Palkia and shit on his grave and he couldn't do a thing to stop me. Not to mention that I have strange powers now, thanks to Gold, and can back it up by doing almost anything."

Tia blinked before laughing. "Oh, this is going to be good! For too long, I've seen people do stupid shit just because it's family friendly in this world. No more! Let's murder fuck everyone!"

"Maybe not everyone, but at least anyone we don't like."

The moment they entered Pewter, they both grimaced at the sight of the entirely gray city. "Why is everything gray and how can I paint this place red with blood?"

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice near them. When they turned, they saw it was an Officer Jenny on a motorcycle. Her blue hair tied back in a loose ponytail behind her as she wore the standard blue uniform of the Kanto police. She glared at them both. "You two are under arrest for burning and killing everything in Virdian Forest!"

"No we're not," said Danielle calmly. Tia was picking in her ear next to her, completely unconcerned by what was happening.

"You killed dozens of people and probably hundreds of Pokemon!" Jenny shouted, getting frustrated. "Come quietly or I will be forced to drag you to the station after I charge you for resisting arrest!"

Danielle sighed and shook her head. "Tia, you know what I want you to do?"

Tia grinned as she nodded, getting what her trainer and new friend was saying. Her eyes glowed blue for a moment and Jenny's Pokeballs and handcuffs teleported away in an instant. Jenny stared at the disappearance of her stuff in shock before they were all teleported in the nearest random empty house.

You know those houses in the games in every town or city that don't have doors so you can't actually enter? Yeah, it's one of those so there's no way to actually get in or out other than teleportation.

Jenny realized where she was and got angry. "You will let me out this instant. You are now arrested for kidnapping and-" she was cut off when Danielle easily swept the blue haired woman off her feet and turned to Tia.

"Hold her down Tia, I got an idea."

Tia grinned happily and used her body to force Jenny down until Danielle could pull out a rope from her bag. Using efficient scout like knots, Jenny was now bound, gagged and naked on some random bed.

"Ooh," Danielle purred, stroking Jenny's plush ass as the policewoman struggled. "Don't bother. It's an escape proof toon rope and capable of holding a legendary's power. Now then, I can tell that you really want this." Flipping her skirt up, she revealed her hardened member and grinned at seeing how wet Jenny was down there. "Tia, you want first dibs or shall I do it?"

Tia, who was moaning as she stroked herself to full hardness, grinned as she licked Jenny's cheek and the tears there. "You can have her pussy. I want her ass. But yeah, you can go first this time. Though I totally call dibs next time."

"Remember Tia, we want to break her so don't let her actually cum." Danielle got behind Jenny and, lining herself up, pushed into the blue haired woman's tight cunt. "Man, she's tighter than I thought."

Jenny was still struggling, but that only moved Danielle's cock around easier as she couldn't escape the large member that was now thrusting inside of her repeatedly. Jenny had been without something like this for so long that her body was betraying her, wanting to thrust back and give her some beloved friction. Her mind was warring with her body, trying to resist wanting to give in and needing it at the same time.

Only able to give grunts around the rope, Jenny tried her best to resist Danielle's advances but she felt herself getting closer to climax. She was getting off on this? What the hell? She was on the verge of an orgasm when Danielle pulled out, making her whine in frustration.

"Now, now," said Danielle, patting her head and smiling mockingly at her. "I can't have you climaxing on me, can I? Tia, you're up next and I have to say, I think she's an anal virgin."

Tia smirked at that. "Ooh, I want to rape this bitch even more now." She turned Jenny over so she was on her back and stood over her, her cock twitching at the sight of the bound and gagged policewoman. Putting her member between Jenny's tits, she started thrusting, using her own pre-cum to make it slide easier. Rubbing the tits in front of her, Tia chuckled as she used Jenny's body for her own pleasure. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You love me just using your body to get myself off like a slut. Filthy whore!"

Jenny was thrashing now, trying to get free as her mind kept trying to ignore what the two red heads were saying to her. She wasn't a whore but why was she getting so wet like she was? It didn't make any sense to her…unless they were telling the truth. Wait? What was she thinking? Of course she wasn't!

She was getting close to climax again from the rough treatment her breasts were receiving when Tia pulled away, denying her from finishing just like Danielle had. Jenny tried not to groan in disappointment, truly wanting to finish her orgasm instead of being brought to the brink but never reaching it.

Thus started the longest hour of her life as Danielle and Tia took turns on her body, constantly bringing her to the cusp of a sweet orgasm, but never allowing her to obtain it. The blue haired woman was now sweaty, covered in various juices and little more than a drooling idiot. Any thoughts of escape were gone as she felt her over sensitive womanhood being stuffed full of cock again but removed before she could grind against it to hopefully finish herself off. Her hands were bound behind her back so she couldn't use them and her clit was throbbing with need.

"Awe, is little Jenny here tired of us playing with her?" Danielle cooed, moving her hand through the wet blue hair as Jenny looked tiredly up at her. "Is she ready to cum? To give herself over to us fully and completely to let her suffering stop?"

Tia snickered. "Nah, she still wants to fight, I bet." Jenny's eyes widened slightly as she whimpered.

Danielle smiled before leaving Jenny and moving over to Tia. "She wishes she could have the sweet relief she wants. Tia, want to show her what she could be getting?"

The red haired eon dragon gave her a hooded look and smiled. "Ooh, I'm getting wet thinking about it. Well, you are my trainer so please, 'train' me."

"Oh, I'll train you alright," said Danielle, smirking at her. In full view of Jenny to make sure she was watching, Danielle and Tia's lips met in a kiss that quickly turned heated, hands running over each other's bodies as they explored each other.

Tia smiled seductively before turning to face the wall, her ass sticking out. Danielle's hands roved over the fleshy globes of Tia's ass before lining herself up and thrusting hard and fast into the eon dragon, making Tia gasp slightly before humming in approval. "Ooh, that's the spot. Fuck me, please."

Danielle smirked as she started thrusting, her cock sliding in and out of the tight cunt in front of her. The eon dragon's womanhood was warmer than average, but tight enough that Danielle couldn't just pound her right away. After a few minutes, Tia was wet and loose enough for to really start thrusting, making Tia moan in appreciation.

"Ooh, that feels so good," Tia moaned, her breath coming out in short gasps. "Fuck me! Fuck my slutty pussy so I'll paint the wall white with my cum!"

"Ah shit!" Danielle panted, thrusting as hard as she could now. "Your walls feel so good! You're a good slut dragon, aren't you?"

"The sluttiest dragon ever!" Tia agreed, her walls tightening as she came from both ends. Her pussy gushing love juices that coated Danielle's member allowing her to move even faster while her cock splattered the wall in front of her with thick white cream.

It didn't take much longer before Danielle came as well, shooting her spunk deep into Tia's most private place. The humanized eon dragon cooed as she felt herself being pumped full of cum, savoring the familiar feeling.

When they came down from their highs, they turned to see Jenny drooling on the bed, desperate to get to her pussy for some relief. It looked like the blue haired woman was finally broken by their little show and needed to orgasm before going insane.

"I suppose she wants to cum now," Tia sighed as she bent down to stare at Jenny in the eyes. "Do you promise to be a good slut and do whatever we say from now on?" Jenny nodded pathetically, her pride and position of authority shredded and destroyed beyond all repair. "I suppose she's telling the truth," said Tia, looking at Danielle with a look of mock sympathy.

"Then I suppose you should give her what she wants," said Danielle, standing back and gesturing for Tia to continue.

Tia gave her a look of pure excitement as she turned Jenny around so she was facing the blue haired woman's plush ass. "With this, I claim you as ours forever slut." She pressed her hard and throbbing foot long member against Jenny's puckered rosebud before pushing in, battering her way through the woman's tight sphincter.

Jenny grunted in pain at what used to be an exit only but Tia at least went slowly enough that the fierce burning became pleasure after several long minutes. Whimpering, she looked up to see Danielle smiling down at her and started to rub her breasts, causing the blue haired woman to moan in pleasure as she tried to lean into her touch.

"It'll feel good after a while slut," Danielle cooed, rubbing Jenny's nipples and the top of her head soothingly. Tia then hit a particularly good spot inside of Jenny's colon and she grunted in surprise and pleasure. Feeling that she was being a good enough girl for it, Danielle took off the gag around Jenny's mouth. "I think I can think of a few things your mouth can be used for, slut."

Jenny, all signs of resistance gone, took in the sight of the large foot long shaft in front of her and drooled as her ass got pounded behind her. Licking her lips, she wasted no time in engulfing the large member in front of her and sucked hard, trying to get to the creamy treat at the end.

Lightly grunting in effort, Tia thrust as hard as she could now and she was glad that Jenny's greedy ass was more than accepting of her foot long cock now. She couldn't hilt herself like she wanted, she was too big for that, but Jenny's guts gave her member such a tight squeezing that it wouldn't be long before she came.

"Ah shit!" Danielle and Tia shouted out at the same time as they came, flooding Jenny's ass and mouth with a flood of cum. The force behind it finally, FINALLY made the blue haired woman orgasm as well. The force behind it was so strong that Jenny started thrashing in her bonds, silent scream etched on her face, as a look of pure pleasure seemed permanently plastered on her face.

Danielle and Tia smiled as the force of the orgasm caused Jenny to glow slightly, which spread to each of them before dying down to normal. Jenny collapsed, not moving except for the steady rise and fall of her breathing.

"Not bad," said Danielle, satisfied as she stood in front of Jenny, her cock still hard in front of her. "Did you think we would accidently start a bond with her?"

"I thought it was a possibility," Tia shrugged, pulling out of Jenny's gaping ass, now loose from all the pounding. "A bit unexpected, but nothing we can't handle and it might have some benefits. She's now completely loyal to the both of us and cannot betray us. Of course, she's now devoted to us so we'll have to take her with on our adventure, but we could use a nice cum dumpster like her."

"True," Danielle nodded, wiping excess cum on her cock on Jenny's hair. "Very true as we now have our own personal slut following us. I guess we'll have to see how much the bond changed her personality when she wakes up."

They didn't have to wait long before Jenny started stirring before opening her eyes to see Danielle and Tia standing before her, erections out and ready. Jenny drooled a bit at the sight.

"Mistresses, please, let me please you both."

Danielle raised an eyebrow as she turned to Tia with a faint smile, which was returned equally. "You're not going to arrest us anymore?"

Jenny shook her head frantically, her eyes wide. "Of course not Mistress. Only you and Mistress Tia can make me happy now. I'm not a police officer anymore, I am your toy to obey your will and desires."

Tia cocked her head to the side as she tapped Jenny's head with her finger, her eyes glowing blue slightly before retreating, looking satisfied. "She's telling the truth," she said. "We broke her. She's barely Jenny anymore and she'll do anything we tell her to."

"You surprised?"

"Not really. We broke her and good. She doesn't need the rope anymore."

Danielle nodded and started to undo the knots, allowing their blue haired slut more space to move. When the escape proof toon rope was put away, it became evident that Jenny had no intention of going anywhere. Her eyes only showed lust as she licked her lips on the bed, lying on her back as she spread her pussy lips for one of them to attack.

"Got an idea," said Tia, looking at Danielle. When the red headed trainer turned to her, she whispered something in her ear and they both grinned before nodding. "Slut, stand up and get in between us."

Jenny quickly got off the bed and got in between them, not sure what they were planning but her devotion got rid of any doubts. Tia grinned before drawing Jenny closer and impaling the woman on her shaft, forcing it deep into the blue haired woman's still tight passage. Jenny moaned but gasped in surprise and eagerness when Danielle embraced her from behind and plunged her own shaft deep into the woman's rectum.

"Ah."

Once they were both fully inside Jenny up to the hilts, they nodded and started thrusting in unison, actually able to feel the other as they moved. Moving faster and faster, they built a steady rhythm and fucked the girl between them stupid.

 **An hour later**

"Nothing like a sex marathon with a new slut, right Danielle?" asked Tia as they finally started walking through Pewter again. Their new companion, Jenny, was with them now having just quit her job at the police department…which consisted of telling herself that she was fired as she was the only bit of law enforcement in the city. She had gotten rid of the police uniform and was wearing normal civilian clothes except for a top.

"She's not going to put on a top, is she?" Danielle asked, though she was smirking at the sight of those nice D-cups on display. Using her various powers that will be convenient when the plot calls for it, she made it so that kids and frail old people wouldn't complain about Jenny being topless.

Sort of like a modified notice-me-not charm from Harry Potter but cooler.

"I wouldn't want to deny my mistresses of everything that makes me who I now am," said Jenny with a purr, having just woken up from her second sex coma that day. Considering that she wasn't wearing any underwear under that short skirt and Danielle and Tia were close in sporting boners again.

"Anyway," coughed Tia, shaking her head slightly. "We doing this Pokemon Kanto league thing?"

"Yep," said Danielle, nodding. "We beat the eight gym leaders, take on the Elite Four and the champion and boom, we rule all of Kanto!"

"I don't think that's how it works," said Tia, deadpanned.

"Really? Don't the Elite Four, like, run the region's government with the champion as president, or something?" Danielle was now confused. "How do the governments in these regions work then? Is there an actual government that is separate from the Pokemon leagues? I'm very confused now."

"This is based on the games, with only a hint of the show," Tia reminded her trainer. "We never saw any form of government in either so I'm guessing that's it's just too complicated for our feeble ten year old minds to think of."

"Fuck that! I'm, like, twenty-one," said Danielle indignantly. "Fine, whatever. Let's just beat the gym leader so we can take his badge and move on from this dreary monochromatic city."

Passing some poor bastard that was getting raped by Beedrils in some garden (even the flowers were gray) and the retarded museum, they finally got to the gym. The building itself looked like a…(drum roll please) a rock!

"A rock?" asked Danielle, staring at it. "Please don't tell me that one day some poor guy was pulled into a rock here and thought it was his destiny to make a gray, rock themed town here."

The moment she said that, all tapes and DVDs of the founding of Pewter burst into flames.

"Let's just get this over with."

The inside of the building was covered in rocks as well, but at least the gym leader was waiting for them. You know the guy. Tanned skin, dark hair, eyes that never seem to open. It's Brock dudes.

"Welcome to the Pewter…is Officer Jenny there topless?"

"I'm not a member of the police anymore and my mistresses here like it when I'm topless!" shouted Jenny, her large D-cups bouncing slightly as she yelled, causing Danielle, Tia and Brock to get boners.

"Anyway," said Brock, now awkward, "I'm sure you're here for a badge. This is a one-on-one match. Go, Onix!"

A large rock snake Pokemon appeared on the other side of the battle arena, roaring in preparation for a battle.

"Go Tia!" Tia ran onto the field as she transformed back into a Latias.

Brock stared in disbelief. "You got a legendary?"

"Nothing in the rules against it! Now start the match already."

"Fine. Onix, use rock throw!"

"Tia-"

Tia was already moving as she dodged the rocks and pulled out a flute from somewhere. Playing the musical instrument, the large rock snake stopped moving before starting to sway to the music, ignoring everything.

"Onix! Tackle that dragon!"

Onix ignored him as the music kept playing. When Tia paused, she used her psychic abilities to rip a spot light out of the ceiling and slammed it into Onix's head.

Tia used Steel Spotlight! It was Super Effective! Since Steel is super effective against rock types after all.

Brock stared at his now unconscious Pokemon. "Well, didn't see that coming."

"Just be glad Tia didn't ask for a sword and go all Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on your Onix," Danielle shrugged. "Tia! Are you humping that Onix?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, just thought I should ask. And the badge?"

Brock handed over the Boulder badge, which was as gray as the rest of Pewter. They were just leaving when a flaming liquor bottle smashed through one of the windows and exploded, sending fire and broken glass everywhere.

"What the-?"

Heading outside, they saw that news of no police in the town had spread, resulting in mobs looting and pillaging everything. Danielle blinked as she saw some middle school drop outs steal the Aerodactyl skeleton from the museum, some girls with a Jigglypuff putting people to sleep before taking their stuff and even a guy on a Pidgeot smashing street lamps with a baseball bat.

"Well, have fun with this," said Danielle before she, Tia and Jenny ran for Route 3, leaving a stunned Brock as he stared at his hometown in horror. It didn't help when he saw all of his brothers and sisters having an orgy with each other in his house.

"Wow, that town went downhill fast," Tia laughed as she landed next to them when they were far enough away from Pewter, turning back into her human form. "What a rush!"

Completely ignoring the small mushroom cloud behind them from where Pewter was, they made their way through Route 3. Of course, there were also tons of trainers around.

"Hi. I like shorts. They're comfy and easy to-ack!"

Danielle, her eyes narrowed, pinned the annoying boy to the closest tree. Growling, she leaned in close. "Listen close punk, no likes you and that you say the same thing over and over again to every trainer that passes by." She followed up her words by kicking the boy so hard in the groin that his now smashed balls flew out of his mouth. Leaving the new girl behind who would have to find a fondness for skirts, she smiled. "That felt good."

"That made me so hot, mistress," said Jenny, clinging to Danielle with a look of adoration.

Tia pouted next to them. "Hey, I can do stuff like that too!" She proved it by taking a gun out of Danielle's bag, cocked it and shot three different trainers in the head, making the other ten to thirteen year olds panic and run off into the distance. "Yeah, you better run, you fucks!"

Jenny was visibly getting wet and abandoned Danielle to cling to Tia, who grinned and groped the blue haired woman's ass as she gave her trainer a look. "Yeah, still got it."

Danielle rolled her eyes as they headed toward Mt. Moon. Nowhere near the tallest mountain in the region, it was still…uh, well, it had a lovely…it had a good snack bar in Gold/Silver/Crystal, okay?

"So I want to be clear?" Danielle asked as they approached the mountain. "Is there anything here of value in this mountain or anything around it? Items? Pokemon? Anything?"

Tia leaned back on the balls of her feet as she thought about it. "Well, there are Jigglypuff around here."

"And what good are they?"

"If you evolve them into a Wigglytuff in the original Red/Blue versions you can do a cheat to find Mew…I think. I don't really remember all those stupid rumors. Strength NEVER worked on that stupid truck!" She looked pissed off for a moment before calming herself. "Anyway, no, Jigglypuff are just assholes that like to draw on people's faces after they put you to sleep."

"Clefairy?"

"Only catch one if you want to get into an orgy every full moon. No idea why they love it so much as even Lunala doesn't like the moon that much, and she's the moon Pokemon!"

"Aren't there supposed to be fossils inside this crap shack?"

"Yeah, but to be honest they're little bitches that aren't worth it in the long run. Like anyone needs an Omastar or Kabutops if they aren't trying to complete the Pokedex."

"Any reason I shouldn't blow this mountain up?"

"Go for it girl!"

Danielle smirked before pulling out a remote with a button on it. Pressing it, Tia threw up a lead lined shield with her legendary powers as a meteor came out of nowhere and crashed into Mt. Moon. After several minutes, all that was left was a smoking crater and whatever was left the people and Pokemon that were inside at the time.

"And with that, we now have a straight shot to Cerulean," said Danielle, smiling as they made their way to the next city.

"Where'd you get the meteor?" asked Tia, actually curious.

"Madara Uchiha owed me a favor, let's leave it at that."

 **The rest of Route 3 is boring and nothing happens, let's move on straight to Cerulean!**

 **In the next chapter! Ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back! A bit short this time but I'm trying not to make them too long. By the way, thanks for the reviews so far.**

 **As for KMnorway, who reviewed, that's what you were commenting on? You could have complained about anything and you chose that? Ooooookay, anyway, I just personally believe that a** **DRAGON** **Pokemon would be warmer than average than a human, instead of cooler. And I think I already made it clear that there would be nothing making sense from this, so take everything with a grain of salt.**

"And now we're in the city of blueness," said Tia, looking around at all the blue around her.

"Does that mean that the Blue Man Group are here?" Danielle asked, looking around as well, curious.

"Of course not. Why would they-?" She trailed off when Jenny pointed out a casino where their lead event were the Blue Man Group performing later that day. "Oh, never mind me then."

"Will do, but first let's get the badge here. It's a water gym, right?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"No, I know. It's just that Golden Dragon Lord is allowing me to mess with anything I want and I don't know if I accidentally changed it without knowing it. Butterfree effect and all that."

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm pretty sure the gyms are going to be the same," said Tia as they walked into the Cerulean City gym.

The gym itself was water themed with a large Dewgong sign on the outside but the inside was mostly a large water tank. Instead of a battle however, they just stared at the show going on in the tank.

"Oh Edward, don't break up with me. I don't care if you're a vampire."

"I must, Bella. I'm a soulless monster. You're pure and I can't be with you."

"What the hell is this shit?" asked Danielle in disgust. Looking around, she saw that there were only a few people in the stands and none of them were interested in what was going on, looking like they were only there because they lost a bet.

"Some unholy abomination of nature," said Tia, looking disgusted at the underwater show.

"I'm actually getting less horny," said Jenny with a disturbed look on her face.

"Hey!" The three saw that three girls came up to them, all in their late teens or early twenties. The oldest smiled as they approached. "You here to watch the amazingness of Underwater Twilight?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Tia, making a face. "The only thing dumber would be some stupid underwater soccer game named Blitzball. Twilight sucks ass!"

"Bella does indeed suck," Jenny agreed, pulling out a vibrator from Danielle's bag and slipping it under her skirt.

"Why is she topless?" asked one of the sisters, getting distracted from the insults.

"To make my trainer and I happy," Tia shrugged, now actually noticing for the first time that Danielle was missing.

"Trainer? Where-?"

"GOT IT!"

Spotting Danielle, the three sisters noticed too late that Danielle had grabbed a pair of glass cutters from her bag and made a huge hole in the glass tank.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tia levitating them over the rush of water, a tidal wave burst out of the new hole and swept the three idiot sisters and the actors out of the front door.

Dropping onto the floor, Tia stared at Danielle with an impressed look. "You have officially gained even more respect from me."

"Thank you, thank you," said Danielle, bowing.

"My sexy hero," sighed Jenny, hugging her and moaning as the vibrator buzzed in her cunt.

The few people in the stands blinked as they realized that the show was forced to stop. "It's over? WE'RE FREE! WE'RE MOTHERFUCKING FREE!" That started another flood as they rushed out of the gym, trying to get away from the awful Twilight and the three evil sisters that had imprisoned them there.

Now dripping wet and with fire in their eyes, the three girls from before stomped toward Danielle, Tia and Jenny. "You assholes! You destroyed our show! You're going to-"

"Going to what, dear retarded sisters," said a new voice that came through the door. The newcomer was a girl in her late teens with reddish orange hair that went down to just above her shoulders. Dressed in a blue swimsuit under her trench coat, she was glaring at the three girls. "What's this I hear about you turning my gym into a retarded show about gay vampires?"

"Misty," said the oldest girl in the trio, who was sweating as she looked at anything but at the new girl. "We were just-"

"Trying to ruin the Cerulean gym's reputation with your stupidity, yes, I know. No one likes gay vampires, Daisy. Now, front and center!"

The three girls whimpered at the younger sister before the oldest made her way to her to Misty, the other two a step behind. Misty then turned to Danielle, Tia and Jenny and smirked.

"I have to thank you for stopping their show before I got here. I take it you're here for a gym battle? We have another tank for battles that I HOPE MY SISTERS DIDN'T TOUCH!" The three older girls shivered in fear as they shook their heads. "Tell you what, you win and you can have my sisters for the night to do whatever you want with as well as a badge. Deal?"

Danielle and Tia looked at each other and smiled evilly. Jenny just moaned as she rubbed her breasts, trying to get relief despite the vibrator.

"I think you have a deal," said Danielle, nodding.

Misty nodded as well and they all made their way to another large pool sized tank that was set up like a battle arena. "How many Pokemon do you have?" asked Misty as she take her place above the tank.

"Just one."

"Too bad," said Misty, smirking. "I always use two and you have to beat both to get the Cascade Badge. Go, Staryu!" She threw a Pokeball and a starfish Pokemon appeared on one of the floating platforms.

"Go Tia!"

Tia just jumped off the challenger's platform and turned back into her eon dragon form. If Misty was surprised to see a legendary, she hid it well as she didn't comment on it.

"Begin!"

"Staryu, dive underwater and use Water Gun!"

The tan starfish obeyed by jumping into the water and shot out a blast of water at Tia, who simply flew out of the way of the attack.

"Tia, use psychic to get Staryu out of there and then use Copyright attack!"

"What?"

Misty couldn't continue her question as her starfish shot out of the water and onto a floating platform in a blue glow around it before it was hit by a strange beam attack before it could move out of the way. Misty's jaw dropped as her Staryu was now pink and wearing shorts.

"Patrick want to go jelly fishing!"

Patrick then flopped out of the tank, pulled out a net from of nowhere and ran off, making some weird sound around his tongue.

"Um…I guess you win that round," said Misty, not sure what just happened, only that her Pokemon turned into an idiotic cartoon character. "Anyway…Go, Starmie!" With another flash of light from another Pokeball, a blue starfish appeared that had twice as many arms as Staryu.

"Ready Tia?"

"Born ready!"

"Starmie, use ice beam!"

"Dragon breath!"

The two beams, one of ice and the other dragon hit each other in midair, both pushing the other. Normally, ice would win but the fact that Starmie wasn't an ice type and that Tia was a dragon using the same type of attack she was, combined with the raised stats of being a legendary, and the dragon breath was starting to win.

"Pull back and use rapid spin!"

Starmie cut the ice beam, dodged the explosion dragon breath created and came at Tia, spinning as it did so.

Tia grabbed Starmie in her claws, grinning at the struggling starfish as she held it up.

"Starmie!"

"Throw that starfish Tia!"

Like a shurikan, Tia threw the Starmie and sent it spinning similar to a boomerang, sending it flying as it bounced around the walls. Just when the actor who had played Edward walked into the room to demand his money, the Starmie flew his way and sliced off his head. No one cared.

When the Starmie finally came to a stop, it was stuck in the wall, quivering as the red gem in the middle of its body flashed with a warning light.

Misty sighed and returned her Pokemon. "You win the Cascade Badge." She said, handing one over. "And, like I promised, you can have free reign over my sisters tonight. As long as they are alive with no permanent injuries, you can do whatever you want."

"Sweet," said Danielle, getting down from her platform as Tia turned back into her human form. "You have a room we can use or do we have to use a Pokemon Center or something?"

Misty's smile became evil. "You can use Daisy's room down the hall. They'll lead you there, won't you?" she turned her question toward the oldest sister, who shuddered in fear as she nodded, her head down. "Good. I have to repair and refill the main tank, not to mention deal with the dead guy over there so I'll be busy. Have fun you three." With one last handshake with Danielle, Tia and Jenny, she left the room, leaving the three sisters at the tender mercy of the main characters.

After a twelve hour orgy where Lily, Daisy and Violet came so much that they were reduced to drooling messes in a sex coma where every square inch of the room was covered in cum and semen, Danielle, Tia and Jenny finally left the gym.

"That felt good," said Danielle, sighing happily as she stretched her arms out over her head. "Sometimes you just have to have an orgy, you know what I mean?"

"Totally," said Tia, also looking refreshed. "Remember when I shoved that dildo up your ass and fucked you doggy style while you fucked Violet at the same time?"

Danielle sighed in contentment. "You wanted to fuck me for a while so I couldn't say no, especially since I fucked you back in Pewter. Jenny, what about you?"

"Oh Mistress, it was amazing," Jenny gushed, her hands together as she remembered everything. "I had Lily screaming my name as I rode her mouth when you put those nipple clamps on me while Tia slathered her cum over my clit."

"Good times," all three sighed in happiness as they headed south.

"Now then," said Danielle pulling out a map. "According to the game, I'm supposed to head to Vermillion now and skip over Saffron, even though it's closer."

"Yep," said Tia, nodding. "But shouldn't we be meeting-?"

Before she could finish, they were just leaving the Cerulean area in the south when Gary showed up, glaring at them. "YOU!"

"You're still around?" asked Danielle, raising an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"Because of you, all my cheerleaders left me, with my car!" yelled Gary, growling. "Something about how they realized how gay I was and that you two showed them such a good time they all became strippers!"

Danielle and Tia became hard again while Jenny got wet, thinking of what they could do to them.

"I'm getting revenge on you by beating you in a battle! Go, Pidgey!" Gary let a small brown bird out of its Pokeball, ready for battle.

"I'm getting tired of listening to his whining," sighed Tia and went dragon mode again. One quick smack on the head and the bird was down, little swirls in its eyes.

"Fine! Go Eevee!" letting out another Pokeball, the little fox/cat/dog like Pokemon came out, but cowered in fear at the sight of the red and white eon dragon in front of it. "Use Quick Attack!"

Tia sighed before grabbing the struggling Eevee by the tail before using Psychic to send it flying toward Gary. Gary turned and ran to avoid his Pokemon but all that did was Tia altering the psychic enough to send the squirming Eevee head first into Gary's ass.

While Eevee cried out in fear, pain and confusion, as it couldn't pull itself out, Gary moaned. "Yes Ash! Deeper! Harder!"

Danielle kicked Gary in the head, sending him falling to the ground, Eevee still struggling in Gary's ass. "Never compare anyone here to that ass wipe again!" She followed her statement by kicking him again, making him lose consciousness as his now bloodied form landed hard on the ground.

Snorting, she returned to the others, Tia in human form again as they headed south; the cries of a disgusted and scared Eevee disappearing behind them.

"Well, that killed my good mood."

"Would Mistress like to use my body how she sees fit?" Jenny asked, looking almost hopeful as she let her large breasts bounce slightly.

"Maybe later," said Danielle distractedly, thinking of what else they were going to do in this parody.

Tia shrugged and simply started humping Jenny herself, making Jenny moan as they walked.

After about ten minutes, Danielle frowned. "What's that house over there? Its like the only house between Cerulean and Saffron."

"Should we go inside?" Tia asked, shooting a blast of spunk deep into Jenny's ass, making the blue haired woman hum in contentment. "You know, for a twist or something?"

"Sure, why not?"

They moment they walked inside, they turned green at the scene before them.

"AAAHH! MY EYES!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT BELLSPROUT?"

The sight in front of them was so disgusting that Golden Dragon Lord doesn't want to describe it but at least it ended in them getting the guy off the poor grass type.

"I'm a Pokemon Breeder," said the man as they calmly drank some tea they had made.

"You breed Pokemon for trainers?" asked Danielle.

"No, I breed with Pokemon. I'm gay."

"That gives me an idea," said Jenny as she went over to the other side of the room, released her Growlithe she hadn't needed until now and a moment later was loving how the puppy Pokemon's thick cock slammed into her. By how practiced it was, this was nowhere near their first time, proving that they had done this long before she had met Danielle and Tia.

By then, both Danielle and Tia were masturbating while the strange Pokemon breeder went out to fuck with some more of his male Pokemon. Poor, poor guys.

After Jenny had finished and she returned her Growlithe, they left the very gay man's house and continued south.

"The games have us skip Saffron because of some closed gates and force people to travel underground to Vermillion first?" asked Danielle, looking at her map, which was flashing for her to go to the port town.

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Tia as they headed toward the house to get into the underground.

 **I'll probably update again either Sunday or Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter!**

"Well that was boring and pointless," Tia grumbled as they came up from the underground passage. "You would think that, being the underground, we would see tons of messed up shit down there. There was nothing!"

"Tell me about it," said Danielle, snorting. "Not one drug dealer or underground artist. It was just a stupid pathway running under Saffron."

"At least we were alone," moaned Jenny, clinging to Tia's arm as the humanized eon dragon pinched her nipples, making the blue haired woman hum in pleasure and pain.

When they got to Vermillion, Danielle snorted. "How does it take various ass wipes months before they get here? We got here in no time."

"I think you're forgetting that Golden Dragon Lord is altering time for us," said Tia. "To everyone else's perspective, we took two months to get here from Pallet Town, when to us it was only about three or four days."

"That's what happens when the author cuts out the various boring parts that don't have anything happening, Mistress," said Jenny.

"I guess," Danielle shrugged, not wanting to get into it. "And there's the gym, that was easy."

When they got to the gym, which was by the beach nearby, they found it was blocked by water and a small tree. "Oh no," said Danielle dully, "a small tree is in our way. Whatever shall we do?" She simply tossed a katana toward Tia from her bag as she grabbed her own, nodded with her and they both sliced down the tree behind them. It then exploded for no reason and they didn't even look at it.

"So cool."

"Got that right," said Danielle as she put her swords away and then flipped open some sunglasses, Tia doing the same as they put them on. "Who says we need to teach a Pokemon how to use Cut? What retarded Mankey thought that humans couldn't do anything without Pokemon using a move or special item?"

"Like how someone needs Running Shoes in order to run," said Tia, shaking her head as they walked into the gym.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! I WANT YOU TO RUN UNTIL YOUR FEET BLEED AND YOUR EYES THREATEN TO MELT OUT OF YOUR SKULL!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Danielle, Tia and Jenny blinked as they saw the interior of the gym was a huge indoor boot camp. Various people of differing ages ran around a large running track and other exercise equipment.

The gym leader himself was a huge man, about six foot four, dressed in green army fatigues and combat boots. His spiky blond hair was cropped short and his sunglasses only highlighted the drill sergeant look.

Turning, he narrowed his eyes at Danielle, though it couldn't be seen through the sunglasses, and made his way over. "And what do you think you three maggots are doing here? This is my squadron here! State your business!"

"Name's Danielle and I'm here to challenge you for a badge," said Danielle, mock saluting him. "This is a Pokemon gym, right? We didn't wander into an army recruitment center, did we?"

The man snorted. "No, this is the gym. Name's Lt. Surge and now I know what name to put on your headstone after I make you run laps to death if you lose. Now then," he leaned in close and his expression only became more serious, "what side in the war did you fight on?"

Danielle raised an eyebrow as Tia looked confused. "I didn't fight in any war, as far as I know from my memories in this story. Gold likes to put me in everything he can think of but I don't think a war is part of my back story this time."

"Funny how many civilians I get in this gym," said Surge, ignoring the break in the fourth wall. "Now then. I believe that a trainer has to be able to back up anything their Pokemon can do, so while my Pokemon battle yours, you'll show me what you've got yourself. If you win against me and your Pokemon beats mine, then you get the Thunder badge."

"That sounds really stupid, but sure, I guess," said Danielle, shrugging as she loosened up a bit.

Tia transformed back into her eon dragon form and Surge let out a Raichu.

"One on one battle, which should be much easier than the war…" Surge looked off into the distance, likely remembering the war he had been in and who knew how many people who had died.

"…Right," she said, slowly as the battle started. While Raichu let out a Thunderbolt toward Tia, Danielle ducked under a fierce punch/kick combo before she got into Surge's guard for an uppercut. The punch didn't do as much as she thought however and Surge kicked her away, making her skid a bit on the floor.

"You have to do better than that!"

Danielle dodged and blocked the next combo the moment she got back on her feet before retaliating with a roundhouse kick, knocking Surge back this time.

Meanwhile, Tia wasn't having as bad a time against the Raichu as it mostly just spammed Mega Punches and Kicks with a few Thunderbolts thrown in for good measure. Tia simply avoided it all as she turned invisible

"You are getting annoying, you know that?" Tia asked as the large electric rodent couldn't come close to touching her. She finally grinned as she put a newly formed strategy to work.

Danielle grunted as she was thrown onto her back, the wind knocked out of her as the much larger man pummeled her. She had gotten in a few good hits, but they were too physically weak and too few to really do any real damage to a person of his stature.

Panting, she tried to stand but only managed to get to one knee. _'He's too strong, I have to do something!'_

 _"_ _~Danielle~"_ A voice came to mind of her last teacher, the great Tara Strong spoke to her from beyond the grave. _"~When you are up against someone stronger than you, remember the last thing I taught you~"_

 _'_ _Yes sensei, I will do what you taught me.'_

Taking in a deep breath, she waited for Surge to get closer. "Not bad shrimp, but your communist ass is going down!"

"Mistress!"

"Let's see if my training paid off." Using the secret technique that her late sensei taught her, she smirked as Lt. Surge got close enough. Just when Surge made for an axe kick, Danielle moved her hand so fast it became a blur and her fist impacted against Surge's balls.

Surge's eyes widened behind his sunglasses but Danielle didn't stop as both of her fists moved quickly to deliver rapid fire punches, all of which beat the hell out of his nuts. Danielle only stopped when she felt that she was no longer attacking a solid object but more along the lines of a soft jelly.

It didn't take long after that before Surge finally collapsed, his hands covering his now completely ruined forever testes. With a cry of agony, he curled into a fetal position and started sobbing behind his sunglasses.

Still breathing heavily, she turned and saw Tia grabbing hold of the Raichu's tail before quickly flying around it. Watching, the electric type's long tail was wrapped around its throat.

Tia then strangled a Raichu with its own tail.

"Not bad," said Danielle just as Jenny came down and clung to her, moaning as she grinded her body on her, making the red headed trainer hard.

"That was so hot and terrifying Mistress," groaned Jenny, pressing her chest into Danielle's back and kissing the trainer's neck.

"Like he could beat me in a fist fight, even with me not using any weapons. Hey, Tia! You almost done there?"

"Hang on!"

Tia, still in dragon form, just finished with Raichu and came back smirking. Danielle didn't say anything about the mysterious white substance on the electric type's corpse or the smug look on Tia's face, she just grabbed a badge from a large bucket nearby and left.

It wasn't until they were out of earshot of the gym when they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my Arceus that was awesome!" Tia laughed as she turned back to human form. "I saw a bit of your own battle and the way you pretty much liquefied his balls was hilarious!"

"Oh come on, you strangled a Raichu with its own tail! That's pretty epic in its own right."

Tia shook her head as she chuckled. "Nah, you doing those rapid fire punches on his nuts were perfect." She paused as a thought suddenly came to her. "Now that I think about it, Lt. Surge has a pretty strange character in this universe. His nickname is the 'Lightning American' but there's no America in this universe. So…"

"Wait, wasn't Mew found in South America?" asked Danielle, sounding curious. "What the hell?"

Tia shrugged, just as mystified. "Hell if I know." She then smiled and pointed at something. "And it looks like the S.S. Anne is at the dock."

"You want us to check it out, even if we don't need to?" Danielle asked, before shrugging. "Eh, why not? They usually have tons of rich people on board we can murder fuck after we rob them blind."

"That's why you're my trainer," said Tia, smirking as she pulled Danielle and Jenny toward the dock.

The man at the dock nodded to them as they approached. "Welcome to the S.S…is that girl topless?"

"I am and proud of it!" Jenny shouted, not caring who heard.

"Ooookay," he said, slowly. "Anyway, if you don't have a ticket, I can't let you get on board."

"You do realize that if you keep using Strength on that truck over there, you could get a Mew, right?" asked Danielle, pointing at the truck in question.

"MEW HERE I COME!"

The man ran off, instantly trying to push and pull at the truck, not getting anything.

"That's just mean," Tia snickered as they boarded the luxury cruise liner. "You know he won't get anything."

"True, but who cares? We got a whole ship to explore."

The S.S. Anne was an extremely popular ship despite the bad press it got from the anime when Team Rocket caused it to sink. It made frequent trips to various ports all over the world, so it wasn't surprising to see multiple people who had never even heard of a Pokemon. They usually knew OF them, but never actually met one.

"So let me get this straight, you're some kind of ninja that runs around in bright orange and shouts about becoming leader of your village one day. You also have no talent in most of the ninja arts and you have a mountain sized fox in your gut. Is that about right?"

"I will become Hokage, believe it!"

Danielle threw the annoying blond boy off the railing and into the water below. "Come back when you don't have a crush on a deranged pink howler monkey!"

"You mean a Mankey, right?" Tia asked, though she looked amused by the whole thing.

"Tia, you do know that there are real animals in this universe, right?"

Tia opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and actually thought about it. "Huh, never really thought about it. Makes sense as I think it would be cruel to force humans to eat Pokemon, even if has happened in the past." She frowned. "Stop making me think of the various plot holes of this whole universe."

"Never."

Exploring the ship, where strangely no one actually stopped them from going anywhere, they found a few healing items and item balls…which totally makes sense, why do you ask?

"Man, shouldn't there be something interesting on this boat?" Tia whined, as the only thing they found were loser trainers that lost right away or small items that could be bought at a kiosk.

Deciding to separate and meet up on deck an hour later, Danielle went through a few more rooms before finding her way into the corridor for those from different countries. There would be no Pokemon battles here but she could meet almost anyone else.

Shrugging, she did like Red/Ethan/Brandon/Lucas and every other character from the games and just walked into a random room without knocking first.

The room itself was actually pretty nice but the girl on the bed was even nicer. Chocolate brown hair that was uneven in places fell down to her shoulders that were tanned in a way that Danielle thought might have been Native American. She looked to be about sixteen and was reclining on the bed in nothing but her underwear. Her eyes were strange though as they kept changing colors the longer she looked at them.

The girl heard the door open and sighed. "About time Jason, I thought you would never-" she cut herself off when she saw Danielle and scowled. "You're not Jason, but then I'm not surprised right now."

"Anything wrong in paradise?" asked Danielle, smirking.

"Hell yeah, as this is the fifth time this month that my boyfriend stood me up." The girl sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, frowning. "All I ask is just a little alone time and he just up and abandons me. Anyway, I'm Piper, by the way and I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here in my room?"

"I'm Danielle and I have permission to walk through any and every door I see as I'm the main character." Piper nodded at that and she continued. "I'm basically just exploring until I have to meet up with my group but, anything I can do to help?"

"Can you fuck me so hard that I forget my own name for a while? I'm frustrated, horny and my boyfriend probably isn't even in the area anymore, stupid jackass."

"Just a meaningless fuck with no strings attached?" Danielle asked and Piper nodded. "Like I'm going to pass that up."

It didn't take long before Piper threw off her bra while Danielle took off her top, leaving them both naked from the waist up. When Danielle took off her skirt as well, revealing her lack of panties, Piper actually smiled at seeing the large member between the red head's legs.

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this." Not even taking the time to remove her own panties, the brunette quickly got onto her knees and started licking and sucking at the large shaft. Danielle moaned slightly as she ran her fingers through the uneven brown hair in front of her appreciatively. Pulling back slightly, Piper licked her lips and swallowed the small amount of pre-cum in her mouth. "So much bigger than Jason."

With that, the brunette engulfed the head of Danielle's shaft and tried to swallow as much as she could, only getting about five of the total twelve inches. With some work, she worked at developing a rhythm as she bobbed her head up and down and managed to take in a few more inches before being forced to stop, unable to take anymore.

Danielle had her eyes closed as she felt this bitch try to deep throat her but was unable to. She could try and force the issue, but she wasn't in the mood for a rough and brutal fucking and just let the girl do what she wanted. Her eyes widened though when she felt Piper's fingers prod her womanhood and clit though, causing her to moan and move her hips slightly to get those fingers in deeper, which also thrust her shaft deeper into Piper's mouth.

After a few more minutes of that, Danielle started getting impatient. "Get on your back," she hissed, causing Piper's eyes to widen before doing so, spreading her legs so Danielle could see her glistening wet folds. The red head wasted no time before lining herself up and slamming half of her shaft deep into wet womanhood in front of her. Piper gasped in pain and pleasure as Danielle was much larger than Jason, even when only half of Danielle's shaft was inside.

It took a few moments before Piper was stretched out enough that it wouldn't be too painful and Danielle sank another few inches inside of the brunette, making her shudder in pleasure. When the red headed protagonist fully hilted herself deep inside the tight passage, Piper was practically drooling. She had never been this filled before and was sure Danielle was touching her cervix, she was in so deep.

"Feels so good," Piper moaned, feeling her temporary lover rearrange her insides as Danielle started thrusting, slowly at first but building speed. The brunette's tits moved in tandem with Danielle's thrusts as they both moaned, the bed creaking under them as the red headed trainer really started pounding the girl. "Oh crap! I'm loving this!"

"Ugh! Better than your Jason?"

"Much better! You're so much bigger than he is! Fuck me! Oh gods!" Piper's eyes glazed over slightly as she climaxed, her juices running down the length of Danielle's shaft. It didn't take long after that with the tight wet heat of Piper's cunt before Danielle grunted out her own release.

"Such a tight pussy! I'm cumming!"

Both Danielle and Piper groaned as the brunette could feel the white baby batter flood her womanhood, which triggered another orgasm from her.

Twenty minutes and several more orgasms later, Danielle left a very satisfied Piper that was still oozing her cum from both of her holes. It also allowed her to feel very proud of herself she was able to make someone scream her name so many times. The question now would be if Piper would want to stay with her boyfriend Jason after that.

XXXXXX

Jenny was more than happy to follow Tia around the ship and offer her services if needed while the eon dragon girl in human form walked around. For the last few months, Tia hadn't been allowed to do whatever she wanted without some form of supervision and it was driving her crazy. Danielle was a great trainer and she loved spending time with her, not to mention that she got to drop fools like Gary and Lt. Surge, but sometimes she just wanted to do her own thing.

At the moment, Tia was smirking as she was currently sunbathing…topless. Her legendary status made sure she wouldn't burn, and her human form wasn't even her normal one so she couldn't anyway, but she loved the fact that she and Jenny were relaxing in full sight of half of the ship. The sight of two women without their tops lying on their backs in public like they were doing had quite a few people rush over to stare at them.

Accepting drinks from the various people around them, Tia simply enjoyed the attention and allowed herself to soak up the sun's rays. She had no doubt that many of her new admirers would be shocked if she showed off her true form, but that was half the fun. The other half was knowing that she wasn't wearing any underwear under her skirt and if she would uncross her legs…

With a sudden speed that no one could see, Tia suddenly caught the hand of some guy who had been about to feel her up. "Look, but don't touch," she said lightly, taking another sip of her drink. Letting the guy's hand go, she inwardly smirked at the now unnerved looks she got from some in the crowd around her.

It wasn't until about forty-five minutes later when a slightly out of breath Danielle made the scene and could only shake her head in amusement at what her friend and…servant were doing. Really, she had to figure out a more polite way of saying sex slave about Jenny.

"The ship is taking off in about fifteen minutes," said Danielle, getting their attention. "Unless you want to head off to the Elemental Nations, we have to get off soon."

"Fine," Tia sighed, almost whining as she and Jenny got up, the crowd disappointed that their show was over. "Let's get a move on before we're forced into being ninja or something."

"Sorry," said Danielle sheepishly as they headed for the gangplank. "You enjoy yourselves?"

Jenny nodded with a smile. "Oh yes, Mistress. Mistress Tia stopped a few guys who tried to touch us and I think I got a small tan now." Her skin wasn't at least extremely pale white now so that was something.

"It was nice to relax like that," said Tia who nodded along with their blue haired companion. "Makes me wonder if we're going to run into-"

Before she could finish, the moment they got off the ship they were accosted by Gary again. "That's it! I'm getting you this time!"

"Seriously? How many times do I have to beat you?" asked Danielle incredulously. "Fine, whatever, just release your Pokemon."

"Because of you, I don't have any!" Gary shouted. "They all ran off with their Pokeballs so they wouldn't be with my gay ass again! I'll kill you!"

"Tia, you think you can get me a Qwillfish and a Mankey? I got a plan."

Confused at what the plan could be that would require those Pokemon, Tia shrugged and used her Psychic to levitate the two requested Pokemon to her trainer.

Gary meanwhile tried to attack Danielle only to be swept off his feet and land on his face. The red head rolled her eyes as he got back to his feet, furious at what she had done. "I'll-"

That was far as he could get before Danielle grabbed the Qwillfish and shoved it into Gary's ass, making it squirm and cry out in confusion.

"Yes Ash! I love…AHHHH!"

Qwillfish had been so scared it expanded and ripped Gary's ass open until it was bloody and torn to pieces. Danielle followed it up by throwing the angry Mankey at Gary, who started howling for blood and actually ripped Gary's penis off before humping him.

"Well, I've done some good work here," said Danielle uncaringly as she left the humping pig monkey Pokemon to its fun. Tia snickered and Jenny got wet the whole time they left Vermillion City to the east.

After beating the hell out of various loser trainers, they made it to the other side of a guard house, where the various guards were high on magic mushrooms so they could go through as many times as they wanted, and they found themselves on a dock covered area.

"What's the point of the docks if there aren't any boats?" asked Danielle, who got a shrug in return.

"I think it's more of a simple route on top of the water since the ground over there is too narrow for a dirt path," said Tia, pointing it out.

"Boats and docks make me hot," said Jenny, rubbing her nipples in the warm air.

Making it to the dock like route, they ran into a huge Pokemon sleeping, blocking the way forward. Danielle raised an eyebrow before a text box opened in front of her.

 **In order to wake sleeping Pokemon, use a Poke-flute.**

"Forget that!" said Danielle, ticked off. "Hey! Lard ass! Wake the fuck up!"

"Huh?" The Snorlax seemingly blinked with those horizontal lines it had for eyes as it woke up, looking around.

 **Snorlax didn't like being awoken. Snorlax attacked!**

Tia was about to move forward when Danielle simply kicked the Snorlax between the legs, making him double over in pain before the red headed trainer pulled out a sword from her bag and whacked the lard butt with the flat of the blade. Snorlax was instantly sent to the ground, struggling to stand again.

"Go, Pokeball!"

Shake. Shake. Shake. Ding!

 **Congratulations, you have caught Snorlax! Would you like to give him a nickname?**

Danielle shrugged. "Sure, I guess. His name shall be…hmm…I guess Santa is out."

"What about Burton?" asked Tia. "Named after Tim Burton and Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Tim instead maybe?" asked Danielle and Tia nodded. "Okay then. His name is Tim Burton."

Glad that she had a second Pokemon in case she needed him, they traveled north to Lavender Town.

"According to this," said Tia as she pulled up a map from the _Fire Red_ version and the Game Boy she had, "we SHOULD have gone through Cerulean again and then taken Rock Tunnel to Lavender Town."

"And you are telling me this because…?"

"Good point. These games are garbage anyway," said Tia as she threw the portable gaming system into the water near them.

The Game Boy was swallowed by a passing Magikarp who was then captured by a Tentacruel and they were both eaten by a Whalelord. Only the Magikarp had absorbed the power of the Game Boy, became extremely advanced mentally and was able to escape by punching its way through with its new golden arms and now being at level one hundred.

The Magikarp then flew off and became a superhero that Aquaman worshiped as a deity but that's another story for another time.

Passing through another guard house where the guards were passed out drunk this time, they reached Lavender Town with no problem.

 **Next chapter should be up around Tuesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**On a spotlight covered stage, Golden Dragon Lord stepped onto it, looking serious as he addressed the audience. "Good morning, afternoon, evening or whenever it is when you read this. I want to tell you that this chapter is coming with what could be considered a public, or at least private, service announcement. You see, on my profile is several stories I have written that are either humorous one-shots, serious one-shots, or fully written stories that deal with serious issues. In my time here on Fan Fiction, both reading and writing, I have found that I do my best when I explore a long range of topics, from drama, angst, romance, horror, and adventure. I have written my OC, Danielle, in just about every kind of angle I can think of and I have no intention of stopping in my quest to find more ways to write for her."**

 **Gold sighed and let out a breath as he continued. "This particular story is utter and complete nonsense with little plot that only vaguely resembles the Pokemon games. I have found that I need this story as it allows me to let my full creativity flow and let me get out my crazies so I can focus on my more serious stories with a better mindset. I honestly do think that most authors need something that allows them this freedom as no one wants to write serious drama and angst filled stories with tons of character development all the time. Sometimes, you want to stop being Superman/Batman and you want to be more like Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne, if just for a little while. Feel free to tell me if I'm right or wrong or if you yourself have a story like this one, I would love to know.**

 **"Anyway, I wanted to write something like this for a long time. I wanted to read a story that was utterly complete crack but I couldn't find one so I wrote what I wanted to read myself. I just wanted to let you know that negative reviews, criticisms and the like will have no effect on me as this story is just as much for my mental health as it is for the entertainment of the...five or so people probably reading this. I am receiving no money from any of this, I am doing all of this completely on my off time that I could be using for other things. Fan Fiction as a website is doing exactly what it should, giving both veteran and amateur writers alike a chance to show off their creativity in any way they can imagine, completely free of charge.**

 **"Now, I believe I have bored you enough with my little speech and I hope you can find what I have written entertaining. I've already finished Kanto and I have no intention of changing any of what I wrote in future chapters, as they are already written. Other than my own original characters, I don't own anything and I never will. Enjoy.**

 **(Start 'This is Halloween' on an endless loop now)**

"Well, this is such a great place to live, isn't it?" asked Danielle as they got to the lavender themed town that was full of death. "So, does Yveltal love this place or what?"

"I dunno," said Tia, shrugging as they ignored the various skulls and shrieks of the undead around them. "Never met the guy, but he sounds like an asshole. Much rather meet Xerneas as he doesn't seem as much of a douche. Oh hey, there's Lavender Tower."

Lavender Tower was about a seven story tall building that was built for honoring the dead. And not ghost Pokemon but Pokemon that had actually died.

Entering the building, Danielle got a creeped out look. "Wait, aren't there supposed to be graves above us? That would mean that there are dead bodies above us! That doesn't sound even remotely hygienic or structurally sound!"

"I'm getting a tingling in my special place," said Jenny, rubbing herself as they kept walking. "Good thing I'm not attracted to dead bodies as that's just gross, disgusting and wrong."

"Good to know," said a random guy walking in the opposite direction they were. "I have about five gerbils up my ass at the moment."

"Eww. Why does that turn me on?" asked Jenny as she pumped some fingers into her womanhood as she started humping Danielle, who started getting an erection.

Shaking herself so she would wait until they were not in a more disgusting and weird version of a cemetery, they kept walking and mostly ignoring the people crying over their dead Pokemon.

"Dang. Really can't make fun of this, can we?"

"Not really."

When they got of a flight of stairs, they ran into someone that was really pissing them off.

"You!" shouted Danielle, unable to believe that he was there again. "You should be dead!"

Gary glared at her. "I'm going to enjoy taking you down this time."

"You had a Qwillfish open up your ass so much you would never have anal sex again! That, and a Mankey ripped your dick off! How have you not killed yourself yet?"

"Funny thing about that," said Gary, shrugging. "I've always played catcher so I never needed my dick anyway."

"TMI!" shouted Danielle, Tia and even Jenny at the same time.

"Because of that, I needed a Pokemon with a dick so large that I could still feel it now. And look what I caught in between Celadon and Cycling Road. Go Paul!"

Throwing out a Pokeball, the Pokemon that emerged was a Snorlax, who yawned a bit before trying to fall asleep. "Keep the fuck awake fat ass!"

"Okay, let's try this out. Go Tim!"

Danielle's own Pokeball let out her own Snorlax, who other than being a little wobbly on his feet, was more than willing to battle. Probably because he was worried about being beaten up by a sword again.

Looking up Snorlax's moves from her Pokedex, Danielle shrugged. "Okay Tim, use…stink torpedo? What does that move do?"

"Use headbutt!"

As Gary's Snorlax came at Danielle's, the red head's Pokemon farted into his paw before throwing what looked like a glowing yellow ball at his opponent. Everyone watched as the ball hit Gary's Snorlax before he exploded in a bunch of body parts.

"Paul! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gary was hit in the face by Paul's penis and he sighed in relief. "Oh good, at least I have this to remember him by." The penis dissolved into dust. "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU!

"And with that, you proved yourself unworthy of my time, my grandson," said a voice that turned out to be the voice of Professor Oak's ghost.

"Oh look," said Danielle, uncaringly, "someone I killed. What now? Are you going to haunt me?"

"No," said Oak. "I only came to watch the battle and I have to say that Gary is a dumbass. Besides, all Pokemon Professors are idiots. All we do is hand starters to new trainers and let you do all of the hard work for us. Why else don't we have tons of information on various legendaries or came up with the bullshit excuse for Pokemon evolving based on friendship?"

"That makes sense," said Tia, snorting. "Pokemon that evolve based on 'friendship' just evolve because they were ready and want to, not because of some lame excuse like that."

"Of course," said Oak, now smirking a little evilly, "you three will have to suffer! You have killed too many people and you will die!" With that, the ghosts of Professor Oak's assistants, every trainer that had been in the destroyed Viridian Forest and Mt. Moon, everyone who had died in the crater that was now Pewter, the three random trainers that Tia had shot, the guy that had played Edward in that underwater Twilight show, Lt. Surge's Raichu and Paul the Snorlax. "Attack!"

"Tia," said Danielle as she paled, looking at the army of ghosts around them. "This is…nothing compared to how many I thought would be here. I'm disappointed."

"Tell me about it," said Tia, rolling her eyes at the small number of ghosts around her. "This is barely an army."

"If any of you ghosts would like to posses and fuck me, I wouldn't mind," said Jenny as she looked at the ghosts hopefully.

"Hang on!" shouted Danielle as she pulled out a phone. Dialing a number, it took a moment before the person on the other end picked up. "Hey, dude I need some help…no…for the love of…no I don't need your brother but you…yes, really…no this isn't a prank…just some ghosts but you can handle it…thanks! I'll see you in about…okay, about five seconds, thanks again, bye." She hung up and put her phone away. "Okay, help should be here soon."

"Who did you call?" asked Tia, not liking how the many ghosts in the room were starting to prepare ghost attacks. As a psychic type, she didn't like ghosts in general.

"Should be here about…" A window nearby them smashed open revealing their help and Danielle smirked, "now."

"Mama Mia," said Luigi as he looked around at all the ghosts. "You weren'ta kidding. Don't worry, this will a take care of them." He pulled out a vacuum cleaner. Revving up the Poltergeist 3000, and taking out a flashlight, he quickly started sucking up the ghosts in all of Lavender Tower.

"No!" shouted Professor Oak as his army was literally being sucked away. "NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! They're a menace to society everywhere!" He couldn't say anymore as he was sucked up as well. Within a few minutes, every ghost, even Cubone's mother Marowak was caught in the vacuum as well and all that was left was a huge tower full of graves.

"Thanks Luigi!" said Danielle, giving him a high-five as Tia did the same.

"Okie-Dokie! I have to a get back to my mansion. I will see you again!" With that said, he shot a green fire ball at another window and jumped out into a warp pipe that appeared out of nowhere and vanished just as quickly.

"I liked him," said Tia, smiling as they left Lavender Tower.

"Yeah, too bad his older brother gets most of the fame," said Danielle, shrugging as they headed to the Pokemon Center. "Anyone else want to just pass out for a few hours before we move on?"

Getting affirmatives from the other two, they stepped into the Center to find a Nurse Joy taking care of some poor kid's Oddish for the twelfth time and getting ticked off if her angry face was any indicator.

"How many times have I healed this Oddish, kid?" Joy growled, getting the kid to wet himself in fear.

"Uh…I think this is about the…fifth time?"

"The fifth time TODAY! IT'S ONLY NOON! HOW ARE GETTING YOUR POKEMON THIS INJURED!"

The trainer shrugged. "Well, how else am I supposed to train him other than getting into battles, winning and then coming back right after the battle is over? Pokemon Centers are free anyway so-"

"And you are not going against rock and water types and using absorb and mega drain, why?" Nurse Joy snarled as this kid was giving her more and more work.

"But Pideottos and Vulpixes give off more experience points."

Nurse Joy now had a tick mark on her head and her eye was twitching.

"Not to mention that ghost types give off a lot of experience too so I figured-"

"THIS IS THE LAST FREAKING TIME I HEAL THIS ODDISH TODAY! EITHER GO TO ANOTHER CENTER OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The trainer gulped and ran out the door, tears running down his face as his pants turned yellow and brown.

"Gross," muttered Danielle as she made her way to the front desk where Joy looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"If you're here to give me some lame Rattata that lost its twentieth match, forget it! I'm in no mood for-"

"Actually, my Snorlax could probably use some healing but other than that all we need is a room for a few hours," said Danielle, calmly. "We'll be out of here soon."

Joy looked at her closely before nodding and taking the offered Pokeball. "Arceus, it's like the only Pokemon I get in here are those I've healed fifty zillion times by trainers trying to grind in the area. At least you brought me something I haven't seen in a while. And at least you aren't training in Lavender Tower and all those ghosts."

"Actually, I had a friend take out all of the ghosts," said Danielle, conversationally. "Lavender Town is officially ghost free now."

Joy stared at her for a moment before running from behind the counter and hugging her, which got a small growl from Jenny before the blue haired woman played it off, shrugging.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how many times I've been healing Pokemon that were either scared of ghosts or had been injured by them. You just saved me tons of work!" The close proximity to a warm body in front of her caused Danielle to get hard and Joy noticed, before getting a sultry look on her face. "Ooh, I think I know how~"

"Really?" asked Tia, who had been silent until now, "really? Just like that? Wait, what am I saying? That's awesome!"

Stepping into the back, Joy turned on the operating light so they wouldn't be disturbed and sighed. "You don't mind if I light up first, do you?" she asked as she pulled out a joint. "Sorry, but with all of the injured Pokemon and everything, not to mention the monotony, this is a pretty stressful job."

Danielle shrugged and she sat down on a couch, with the others as Joy pulled a bong out as well. It didn't take long before Danielle found out that Joy had FAR too much weed in her private stores and she was pretty liberal in handing it out. Taking in the smoke into her lungs, Danielle blinked at the sudden feeling of light headedness and she had to admit, she liked the pretty colors that appeared out of nowhere.

A little while later had all four of them laying around on the couch and the floor, naked, and staring at the ceiling happily.

"Dude," said Tia, who was moving her hand across her vision with a fascinated look on her face. "My hands are huge! I don't think even my dragon pulse could destroy it!"

"This is the best," said Joy, just sitting around as she played with herself at the same time, her pink hair loose from it's pony tail and down to her upper back. Taking another drag from her joint, she sighed happily. "So, you're a trainer that has been getting the badges and fucking everything up in the process?" When Danielle nodded she laughed. "Awesome! All I got is my tons of clone sisters and cousins and we're all named Joy! I mean, what the fuck people!"

"I thought that was coma talk?" asked Jenny as she humped the arm of the couch she was sitting in front of. "You know, about some sort of theory about a coma, I think?"

"Nah," said Joy, waving her hand dismissively. "Our genes, just like yours Jenny, are extremely dominant and overpowers any kind of lover's we might have. That's why all of our kids our female and look like each other. That's why there is a Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in every town."

"That makes sense," said Danielle, her eyes slightly red as she stroked her member softly. "At least, that makes sense in this crack Pokemon fan fiction we're in. Total nonsense, all of it, but you have to admit, this is fun, right?"

"Right!" Came the voices of Tia and Jenny next to her.

"And this beats the hell out of the super gay anime! I mean, come on, why hasn't Ash tapped any of the girls he travels with? Not to mention how he gets all super gay over Clement's gadgets whenever he brings one out. I swear he's gay over him."

"There were so many gays in those two sentences," Tia laughed, her focus slipping a bit as she almost went dragon mode again. "And what about Drew? You know he's gay!"

"I think Paul could be a very angry gay, but I don't know about Cilan," said Jenny, thinking about it.

"And let's not even talk about N," Danielle laughed. "Stupid pretty boy that is probably just as much of a hypocrite as the rest of Team Plasma. At least Team Galactic is a threat and Team Flare is dangerous, but Plasma is pathetic. By the way, Joy, just thought of this but, shouldn't there be a Chansey here in the Center?"

Joy nodded. "Actually there is. She's actually my Pokemon instead of just working here and I think she's just as frustrated at Trainers hurting their Pokemon training as I am." A side door opened and she nodded. "That should be her."

The Chansey didn't look any different than any other, a medium sized Pokemon shaped like an egg with a little nurse's hat on her head. She still sighed though when she saw the three humans and disguised legendary though. "High again?"

"Yo, Chansey my girl," Joy shouted, happy to see her. "Join us, will you?"

Chansey thought about it for a moment before seemingly shrugging and grabbed the bong from Tia. A moment later had Chansey smiling goofily at the ceiling like the others. "I feel like my eggs are dancing in my stomach."

"There we go girl," said Joy, managing to give her Pokemon a high-five before looking off into the distance again. Even though Joy nor Jenny could understand Pokemon like Danielle and Tia, it was pretty obvious that this wasn't the first time Chansey had joined the nurse like this.

After a few minutes of simply enjoying the silence, Jenny groaned and flopped onto the floor. "Who knew weed would make me horny. Then again, most things do." She looked at Danielle and Tia, who were both sitting around. "Mistresses, could you please give your servant some relief?"

Tia and Danielle looked at each other and shrugged. "I did it last time," said Tia and Danielle nodded, the red head moving toward Jenny with her erection hard and throbbing.

The other three watched as Jenny moaned on the floor as Danielle quickly and easily started thrusting into the blue haired woman's passage, grunting as she moved faster into her bitch. "Still so damn tight!"

"Yes Mistress! Please, fill me with your cum!" cried out Jenny as she played with her nipples as Danielle thrust into her waiting womanhood, yearning to be filled again.

Next to them, Tia was eating out Chansey while Joy slipped the legendary's dick into her, moaning as she started riding her.

The next hour was a blur as everyone changed partners at least a few times. Tia going dragon form and fucking Chansey, Danielle claiming Joy's ass doggy-style, Jenny sucking out the cum from everyone.

When it was finally over with everyone too exhausted to continue, Danielle said what everyone was thinking. "Wow."

"Good old orgies," said Tia, nodding as she cuddled into Joy, still in her dragon form. "Is there anything they can't do to bring people together?"

Danielle laughed, being the only human in the room who could understand her in dragon form. "So, Joy, how was that?"

"Hmm. That beat any doubts out of my mind about joining you. Fuck Lavender Town, I'm coming with you! Not like they need me if the stupid fucking tower is ghost free. Just let me ask my cousin that had been Pewter, see if she's still alive and if she's willing to take over for me. If not, well, that's too fucking bad. I'm quitting being a nurse either way. Chansey, you want to come with me or work here?"

Chansey who had been staring at the ceiling as Jenny slowly licked her out, shrugged. "Sure. Beats the hell out of this place now."

"That's my girl," sighed Joy happily, despite not understanding her Pokemon completely. "Where are you heading now?"

Danielle rolled her head to look at Tia. "Where are we going next? Celadon, right?"

"Yep," said Tia, yawning and closing her eyes sleepily. "We have to get through another underground passage under Saffron and through yet another short route."

Danielle smirked. "Or, we could just do this and get it over with."

 **Next chapter should be up by Thursday or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I said that the next chapter would be coming out today, and here it is. We get another new character and blah, blah, blah. Don't own anything but my own original characters.**

 **(Celadon City)**

"Oh, that's how," said Tia, confused slightly as she was suddenly standing in front of the Celadon City Pokemon Center in human form, fully clothed now, much to her dismay, and standing next to the others.

"Yep, you've got to love jump cuts," said Danielle, her smirk growing wider. "That, and neither I nor Golden Dragon Lord wants to write the boring paragraphs of us actually traveling here. Now, if you excuse me ladies, I want to go catch another Pokemon for the gym here."

"Fine by me," said Joy, shrugging. "I heard Celadon has the best weed in Kanto."

"Fuck that," said Tia. "I'm hitting the slots! Jenny? What are you going to do?"

Jenny smiled and pulled out Danielle's wallet. "Shopping!"

With their goals in mind, they ran off in opposite directions, unofficially agreeing to meet again later.

 _'_ _Hmm, why is my pocket a little lighter than it should be?'_ thought Danielle as she headed for the short route between Celadon and Saffron. Shrugging it off, she walked around the grassy area a bit before a text box opened in front of her.

 **(You have entered a battle!)**

Raising an eyebrow, she saw a Pidgey in front of her.

Danielle stared. "Really! Stupid, motherfucking birds! Again!" She cocked a gun and shot the stupid bird before it could fly away.

 **(Congratulations! You have earned 235 exp points!)**

"Does it look like I care? Stupid birds!"

She had an awesome eon dragon and a fat ass in her party, she needed something better than a retarded bird that only evolved into a bigger bird!

 **(You have entered a battle!)**

"Oh, what now?" Danielle turned and saw a small red furred fox Pokemon with six tails looking at her warily. Danielle blinked and smiled. "Well, I did want a good Pokemon for the next gym." She bent down and cooed at the little Vulpix in front of her. "Aww, aren't you a cutie?"

The Vulpix hit her with an Incinerate.

Coughing up smoke with her face blackened, Danielle narrowed her eyes and growled. "You are really pushing this, aren't you?"

Vulpix snickered and made to run off, only for a flamethrower blast to almost hit the fox, making it yelp in surprise. Turning, the little fox saw Danielle wielding a flamethrower, growling. "Now then. I came here to catch a new Pokemon and I'm not going to leave without a new one. Come with me quietly or I'll have to have barbequed fox for dinner tonight."

The fox used its special ability and suddenly the sunlight grew brighter, making Danielle blink. "Wait, that wasn't a move, that was a special-" She was cut off when the Vulpix shot a flamethrower at her and she retaliated with her own, shooting flames at the little vixen. The two blasts of fire met with a small explosion and struggled against the other, trying to overpower the other jet of fire. "Wow, you got a nice boost, didn't you?"

In the end, Danielle's flamethrower ran out of fuel just as the Vulpix ran out of energy, causing the fox to sweat and pant while Danielle was forced to throw away the flamethrower. "Wow, you're tough, you know that?"

The Vulpix panted but glared at her. "Stupid human, leave me alone!"

"Any reason you don't want me to catch you and turn you into a star battler?" asked Danielle, eyebrow raised and smirking as the Vulpix was caught off guard of her understanding her. "Listen girl, I want to win the Kanto league and I would love a good fire type. Besides, is there anything really keeping you here in this tiny route?"

The fox grimaced but sadly shook her head, sitting down on the ground. "Honestly? I hate this small route. I'm squashed between two huge cities and I barely get enough food as is, constantly fighting with other Pokemon for it." She cocked her head and looked at Danielle curiously. "Why do you care? You'll just train me for a while before trading me or ditching me for some other Pokemon in your stupid PC, right?"

"Not if you don't want me to," said Danielle, unconcerned as she sat down next to the Vulpix. "Look, if you want to stay in my party and not be abandoned or something, than I won't. I don't like the whole trading idea anyway unless it's a simple trade/trade back to get a Pokemon to evolve."

The Vulpix shook her head. "You think that you can beat the Kanto League?"

"I've got three badges so far and I haven't had any problems whatsoever yet. Not to mention that it's actually pretty easy to win if you know what to do." She smirked and looked at the fox. "I have a bunch of crazy powers that could easily beat gym leaders if I used them. I've been having battles just because I want my Pokemon to get some experience, but I'm more than okay with fucking up trainers because I want to."

Now the Vulpix started smirking. "Please tell me you're pranking them if not outright murdering them."

"Totally."

The fox finally thought about it and nodded. "I'll come with you, but every time I want to prank someone, you have to help me."

"Done and done," said Danielle happily as she pulled out a Pokeball. "I know it isn't ideal, but I need to capture you so you are registered as my Pokemon, that way no one else can catch you."

The Vulpix nodded and touched her nose to the red and white ball.

Shake, shake, shake…Ding!

 **(You have captured Vulpix! Would you like to give her a nickname?")**

"Yeah, I'm liking Nina."

Letting Nina out of her ball, the fox shook herself slightly as she looked around. "That was strange, but I'm fine. So, you said something about a gym battle?"

"It's a grass gym," said Danielle, smiling as Nina's smirk grew. "I'm pretty sure we could destroy the whole gym without even trying. You in?"

"Totally. Let's do this!"

A quick sitrus berry later to give Nina back her energy and they were set for the gym. Danielle didn't need Tia to win this and this would be a great chance to see how good the Vulpix was.

Heading to the south side of Celadon, Danielle cut down the tree blocking her way down to the gym with her trusted katana. When they got to the gym, both Danielle and Nina were curious about the old man peeking in through the window.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The old man, who had pure white hair that went down his back, red robes, sandals and a ninja headband with a Japanese kanji for oil on it, looked at her. "I'm researching girl, leave me alone."

Danielle growled and gave Nina the go ahead. The fox smirked before letting out a small burst of flame that set the guy's head on fire. Both girls laughed as the man panicked and ran around the clearing in front of the gym, trying desperately to put the fire out.

"Serves you right, you dirty old pervert!"

The fire now out, the man glared at her. "I'm not just a pervert." He struck a pose as a large toad appeared under him, also posing. "I'm a SUPER PERVERT! I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage! Women cream themselves and men bow in my presence as I give to them my ultimate writings. My Icha-Icha Paradise is the number one best selling…hey! Where are you going?"

Danielle and Nina, annoyed and embarrassed to even be in the old man's presence, started for the door. "What does it look like? Ignoring you Pervy Sage!"

The toad de-summoned and Jiraiya slumped in disappointment at their leaving. "First Minato called me that, than the blond gaki, and now that girl? When will my genius ever be recognized?"

"Stupid pervert," Danielle muttered as she and Nina walked into the gym.

"Got that right," said Nina, annoyed at their meeting with the old pervert. She then raised an eyebrow at the inside of the gym as she looked around. "Why is there smoke in here? I thought this was a grass gym?"

"It is," said Danielle, recognizing the smell from Joy's private room back in Lavender Town. It was proven when, turning a corner and into the main living area, Erika, the gym leader of the Celadon gym, was seen.

Erika had dark hair that went to just above her shoulders and styled with various hair clips. She was wearing a pink and floral kimono that was left untied, showing off her panties and nothing else as she stared at the ceiling, talking to her junior trainers that were doing the same thing.

Danielle shook her head. "Oh Arceus, they're all high as shit!"

Erika blearily looked over at the new voice and smiled, waving. "Hey, a new trainer man. Come on over and jam with us for a while."

The trainer sighed and shook her head. "I just spent a good portion of my time getting high so no thanks. I really just want to get a gym badge and maybe get high or drunk later."

"Oh, bad vibes," said Erika, shaking her head. "You should calm down and allow someone to cleanse your chakras before you bum everyone out."

"Is every grass gym leader like this?" Nina asked, sounding curious. The fox could admit that she felt a little lightheaded from the smoke in the room, but as a fire type she was able to burn it out of her system with little trouble.

 **(Eterna City/ Sinnoh)**

Gardenia sneezed as she blearily watched as a challenger's Chimchar was beating her Turtwig.

"Oh man, why do you have to go and do that?" Gardenia asked, tsking her opponent. "Shouldn't we all just get along and hug a tree, that would purge the taint in your aura."

The challenger blinked as he and his Chimchar looked at each other in confusion. "Are you high?"

 **(Unknown location/ Kalos)**

"Sir! Please stop humping the Gogoats!"

Ramos ignored the lady yelling at him as he streaked through the day care center. "You'll never stop me, whippersnapper! The magic mushrooms near me are telling me to love the goat Pokemon before they team up and nuke Canada!"

The day care lady just sighed before placing a call to the local Officer Jenny, hoping they could escort the high old man away before he completely traumatized everyone in the area.

 **(Celadon City Gym/ Kanto)**

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that was true," said Danielle, not looking forward to meeting any other grass type gym leader. "Anyway, Erika, I challenge you to a gym battle! As the gym leader, you have to agree to my challenge."

Erika sighed but nodded. "Very well, but all that stress you're putting out is really harshing my mellow."

"Do you even know where you are right now?" muttered Danielle as she followed Erika to the next room where there was a large battlefield.

Once they were in position, Erika looked up, her ditzy smile proving that she wasn't all there at the moment. "Let's have a rocking three on three battle. Go, Gloom." Her Pokeball opened to reveal the weed Pokemon, a disgusting looking Pokemon that looked like it was drooling. It was actually nectar and not saliva but that was beside the point.

"Let's go Nina," said Danielle, letting the fox jump into the battle. The moment that the vixen did, a harsh sunlight came in through the windows, making them wince at the light. "Let's start with flamethrower!"

While Gloom had a lot of time to dodge, and could have easily done so, the Gloom's closed eyes hid the fact that it was high on its own weed. Therefore, it didn't sense it was in danger until it was already on fire. The force behind the flamethrower knocked it back and it was instantly knocked out, little swirls in the horizontal slits that were its eyes.

"Harsh man," said Erika as she returned her Gloom. "No good vibes at all. Go, Vileplume!"

The evolved form of Gloom, Vieplume was larger and looked like it had a large flower on its head that looked too big for the small body to lift. It still managed it just fine though.

Danielle was really glad that as the challenger, she got the first move. "Nina, try will-o-wisp before using flamethrower."

Nina nodded before raising her tails, creating ghostly balls of fire before throwing it at the Vileplume.

"Petal dance!"

Nina didn't need a reminder as she let out another flamethrower, burning the petals easily and incinerating the Vileplume, adding to its burn. The grass/poison type didn't stand a chance and was quickly ash.

"Whoa," said Erika, giggling a bit as she pointed where her formally living Pokemon had been a moment ago. "Nasty burn, dude. Let's see how you deal with this. Go!" Letting out a third Pokemon, it was revealed to be a Victrebell.

Nina was starting to get bored as she looked back at Danielle with a bored look. "Last one, right?"

"Yep," said Danielle, drawing the word out with a deadpanned look. _'She didn't even care that her Vileplume is dead. How high is she?'_

"Victrebell, use, uh…vine whip, I guess."

Nina rolled her eyes, simply using incinerate to torch the vine coming at her before using flamethrower again. This time, the sunlight increased fire burned not only Victrebell, who was probably as high as Erika and her other Pokemon, but the fire continued and set a good chunk of the wall on fire.

Danielle raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the sprinklers didn't turn on to put the fire out. "Uh, Erika? Don't you have water in those sprinklers on the ceiling…why don't you have sprinklers on the ceiling?"

Erika thought about it before shrugging, giggling slightly as the fire started spreading. "Oopsie-Doopsie! I knew I forgot something!"

Danielle sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How did you become a gym leader again? Shouldn't you know a lot about Pokemon to qualify, not to mention being an expert in your type?"

"Eh, not really," said Erika, still high as a kite as more smoke, and not the good kind, filled the room. "It was just the easiest grant I could apply for. I get a free gym and all I have to do is battle a trainer every now and then." She stumbled a little and giggled a bit more. "Whoa, I'm pretty high, aren't I?"

Danielle groaned in exasperation as she shook her head. Erika had fallen over onto her back and was giggling insanely. She might not be a model citizen but she couldn't just let the dark haired gym leader burn to death or choke on all of the smoke. Since Erika only had three Pokemon, only one of which was still alive, Danielle came over and picked the kimono clad woman over her shoulder and left the burning room, Nina right behind her.

In the other room where all of the various junior gym trainers were also giggling while making faces toward each other, Danielle got a tick mark on her head. "Your gym is on fire and you're all high as fuck! Get out of the gym you retards!" When none of them moved, even Erika who was laughing at something while being carried on the red head's shoulders, Danielle really got pissed.

Releasing Tim, Danielle looked at him. "Get all these retards out of the building before they all burn or choke to death. At the rate they're going, they won't care if they all die." The Snorlax looked at her before nodding, picking up three different giggling teen girls, all high as fuck, and made for the exit.

With Jiraiya nowhere to be seen, probably trying to peek on some bathhouse, it took a few trips to get all of the giggling females out of the gym, which by now was burning as the fire reached a bunch of dried plants the residents hadn't thrown away yet.

Danielle glared down at Erika, who was still doing that stupid giggling on the ground outside of her gym. "You really don't value your life very much, do you? Whatever. Just give me my badge and I'll leave you to do more stupid shit."

Erika responded by blowing a raspberry at her. "Have to find it on me~" she said in a sing-song voice.

Sighing in frustration, Nina did it by ferreting through the woman's kimono and, not finding it there, rooted through the dark haired woman's panties. It didn't take long before Nina was handing the Rainbow badge to her trainer, a proud look on the vixen's face. True, the badge was covered in love juices as it had probably been jammed up the gym leader's pussy, but at least Danielle had it.

"Hey," said Erika as she laid on the ground, grinning at them stupidly upside down. "Have you seen a guy named…oh, there he is! Hi Professor Tree!"

A guy who looked a lot like Professor Oak but wearing sunglasses came over. He grinned at them and Danielle could tell he was also high. Strangely, two Pidgeys were following him. "Hey, Erika, I too late for the party?"

"Nah, you got the weed?"

Professor Tree looked sheepish. "Oh, I did. But the bike filled with weed had been sold to a ten year old before I could get it. Bad luck, huh?"

"I'll say," said Erika, rolling over on the floor while staring at the sky. "I want a rocket ship to get to Mars!"

Danielle decided to leave before it got any stranger. She was also curious about the whole ten year old buying a bike filled with weed part.

XXXXXX

 **(Earlier…)**

"Hey, look, a Cinnabon!"

Joy and Jenny were walking through the Celadon Mall and were actually rather surprised to see a few real world stores around the place. Instead of a large building where every floor had a different cashier selling different things, it was an actual mall with various stores selling different things. Passing by a Starbucks, Joy pointed out a few stores that had fashions from around the regions; even that stupid hat from Hoenn the male protagonist wore, you know the one.

Joy needed a new wardrobe anyway as, even though she was still technically a nurse, she didn't work for a Center anymore so she wanted more civilian style clothing. Jenny was fine with maybe a new skirt or something but she was dedicated to never wearing a top again. Several male and female shoppers walked into trash cans as they stared at the blue haired woman as she walked.

"So, where first?" Jenny asked, getting into a Macys.

"You have Danielle's wallet right? I say we start at the top and work our way down! How much money does she have anyway?"

Checking the wallet in question, Jenny nodded in appreciation. "Enough for a nice shopping spree. I'm sure Mistress won't mind if we spend her money on a good cause."

They spent 5,000 poke on a pair of shorts.

They spent another 10,000 on some sunglasses.

"How are we running out of money so quickly?" Joy asked, curious as she completely ignored that she could have bought slightly inferior products at a fraction of the price. "Honestly, you would think that she would have saved up a lot after beating so many loser trainers."

"I'm sure Mistress Tia has more money than this," said Jenny, shrugging. She paid for another pair of sunglasses that mostly wiped out the wallet she had taken.

Browsing now, they emptied the wallet some more on overpriced smoothies from Jamba Juice and went into various stores that got their attention. They were going through the bike section of a sports store when they heard a ten year old actually buying one of the bikes.

"Aren't those bikes, like, 1,000,000 poke or something?" Jenny asked, curious.

Joy nodded, though her weed sense were telling her that there was something about that bike in particular…

"I'll take it!" said the kid, smiling as he bought it. "You take dad's credit cards?"

"Sure do," said the cashier, scanning it through. "Huh, didn't think they would send a kid…oh well."

As soon as the ten year old got onto the bike, there was another voice that echoed through the store. "Wait, Rusty, that's not the time to use that!"

The kid, Rusty, looked around, "huh? Professor Tree, how can I hear you?"

"Because I'm yelling!" A look alike clone of Professor Oak showed up but he was wearing sunglasses, clearly high. "Hey, Rusty, did you see that this place has a Cinnabon? Awesome."

Rusty shook his head. "Can't stay to talk Professor. I'm off to save Pikachu!" He rode off, somehow able to ride the bike down the stairs to the ground floor.

Professor Tree turned to the cashier. "Hey, I'm here to buy the bicycle filled with weed."

The cashier looked sheepish. "Oh, about that. That's funny, since I might have…sold it to a child."

"What? Oh, it is pretty funny though." Both adults laughed at the thought of a ten year old buying a bicycle filled with drugs when a couple of Pidgeys flew into the room from the window. "Oh no, they followed my scent!" Professor Tree turned and ran, both bird Pokemon following the Professor Oak look alike.

"That was weird," said Jenny, shaking her head. When she didn't get an answer, she looked at Joy, who's eyes were wide as she stared at the stairs. "Joy?"

"That bike was filled with weed?" asked Joy rhetorically, stunned at what she heard. "WAIT! I NEED THAT BIKE!" She took off, running after that Rusty kid, hoping that she wasn't too late to get all that weed.

Jenny looked incredulous before shaking her head again and turned back to the mall. She found some cute shoes that Danielle's wallet might have enough to pay for.

XXXXXX

 **(Also earlier…)**

"Jackpot! Whoo!"

Tia was seriously loving this town. Mostly because it was one of the few she had gone to with slot machines. True, she would prefer an actual casino and not just a large room filled with slots, but beggars couldn't be picky like that. She had also cleared out ten slot machines in the time she had been here and was working on number eleven.

Putting in another three coins, she pulled the lever and her eyes glowed blue. The psychic stopped the machine on triple sevens again, emptying the machine and into her lap. "Oh yeah, baby. Come to mama."

"Uh, excuse me, miss?"

Tia sighed as she swung her seat over to whoever was trying to talk to her and saw she was looking at the manager. He looked nervous but she couldn't be sure if he was just anxious, or because she wasn't wearing a bra under her top. It could be either one, really. "Yes?"

"Miss, I'm afraid that since you emptied eleven slot machines, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guy looked terrified and she got the impression he had never done this before, just hoping she would leave.

"Nah, I'm good," said Tia, shrugging as she smirked. She was really loving the guy's scared reaction. "I could use a drink though. If I give you some coins to cash in would you buy me one? Or ten?"

"Uh, I actually have to run the Game Corner and-"

"Bob, what are you doing?" A guy dressed all in black with a red R on the chest stalked up, glaring at the manager. "You're supposed to be getting rid of this chick! Why is she still here?"

"I'm trying," said Bob, sweat pouring down his back. "But she won't-"

"Ugh, got to do everything myself," said the man in black. She turned to Tia, who looked on, amused. "Look, we can't afford to let you stay here so get the hell out and-"

He was cut off when Tia picked up the guy with her psychic and, bored, launched him against the far wall. Hopping down from her seat, she found the guy crumpled against the wall, dazed and confused.

"Okay, look," she said, getting down on one knee and staring him in the eyes. "You don't tell me what to do. Only one human can do that and that is only because I let her. She's cool and lets me do things like this so I have a sweet gig going on here. I am going to clear out this Game Corner, and you are not going to stop me. M'kay?" She finished her statement by throwing the guy into a random poster that, somehow, got a secret door to open. "Huh, that's new."

Bob was too busy trying to protect the good half a dozen slot machines Tia hadn't cleared out yet so he didn't notice Tia go down the stairs from the secret door.

"Pft, this just screams evil hideout," said Tia dismissively. She then raised an eyebrow. "Spinning panels? Who has time to figure out that? Fuck that, I'm doing this the easy way." Changing back to her eon dragon form, she turned invisible and flew off, avoiding the spinning panels entirely. Landing in front of an elevator, she opened it and, using psychic to get it working again, went down to the bottom floor. "Whee!"

The door opened to reveal two guards in front of another door. Rolling her eyes, she crept up to them invisible and, when she was behind them, turned visible and quickly bashed them with a Zen Headbutt. Not caring if they were dead or just unconscious, she turned back to human form as the door opened, revealing a large office.

The man behind the desk was a middle aged guy with short dark hair and dressed in a sharp business suit. He glanced up and saw, to him, a young girl in her late teens, early twenties walk in and look at everything with disinterest.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Giovanni demanded, getting ready for a battle. If this girl was a trainer, he might have to evacuate the base and move to a more secure location.

Tia eyed him and shrugged. "Don't know how I didn't wind up here. Just pushed a button behind a poster with your guard's head. He wasn't exactly subtle as he had been staring at it for over an hour."

Giovanni face palmed, unable to believe that his guards were that stupid. Oh, wait, yes he could. "I'm going to have to take you out to preserve Team Rocket young lady. Prepare for…ACK!"

Before he could unleash a Pokeball, Tia calmly punched him in the face, sending him careening backward into the wall. Her eyes glowing blue, Tia picked him up with a psychic and threw him out of the office, where he crashed into a table and the wall beyond that.

"Now, are you going to tell me I can't gamble anymore, or do I have to smash your skull open like an overripe pumpkin?"

Giovanni, very wobbly, staggered to his feet and swayed around the room, unsure which side was up at the moment. Then her words sprang to mind and he sweat dropped. "Gambling? All of this is because of gambling?"

"This whole thing started because I was cleaning out the slots upstairs and some guy with an R on his shirt told me to leave," said Tia, shrugging. "I threw him into the poster and now I'm here. Are you going to let me keep gambling legally or not?"

Giovanni was a business man but he was also a good Pokemon trainer and gym leader. Because of that, he could tell that the girl in front of him was special and could use psychic abilities, probably from a long line of psychics like Sabrina the next city over. While she hadn't used any Pokemon yet, it was possible he would have to battle not only them, but her as well and he didn't like his chances. Simply agreeing to her demands seemed the easiest thing to do at the moment and take the hit to his finances.

Before he could say anything though, he noticed the girl was fiddling with something under his desk. "Ooh, shiny button!"

"DON'T PUSH THAT!"

Too late, Tia pushed the button.

"Thank you for pressing the self-destruct button," said a cool female voice from the loudspeaker on the wall. "This base will explode in thirty seconds."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," said Tia, uncaring but looking annoyed. She turned to Giovanni with a smirk at his terrified expression. "I recommend you run, mystery business guy." With that, she teleported out to the surface.

Giovanni, panicking, quickly rushed toward the escape pod, only to find that all of them had been taken before he had got there. Honestly! Even the pet Ursaring and their band drummer had gotten an escape pod before he could get there first.

"Boss!" yelled out a woman his age with long red hair, her eyes showing her panic. "Tell me you know of a way to stop this!"

"You think I would know?" said Giovanni.

"Explosion in fifteen seconds. This is your last chance to press the self-destruct cancelation button."

"Cancelation button?" said the woman before both she and Giovanni rushed toward a red button behind a glass case. Pulling it down to reveal the button, it also showed a sign saying: OUT OF ORDER. "Out of order? Even in the Pokemon world nothing works!"

"Hold me!" Giovanni cried before they both held onto each other, panicking.

"Self-destruct in t-minus ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight, six-"

"Six? What happened to seven?" Giovanni screamed in fright.

"Just kidding." Both groaned at the joke as the female voice continued. "Six, five, four, three, two, one. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," said both Team Rocket members at the same time before the base exploded.

 **Next chapter should be up around Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is about a day late but I had real life to deal with. Don't own anything but my own OCs.**

Danielle had just gotten to the Pokemon center when she heard an explosion in the direction of the game corner. Several people went flying into the air before vanishing with a twinkle in the sky, for some reason. Next to her, there was a shimmer in the air and Tia made an appearance, smiling as she looked at the new crater in the city with some interest. "Huh, so that's what a crater that size looks like."

"Dare I ask?"

"Probably not," said Tia, before handing over what had to be a few hundred thousand Poke. "I cleaned out the slots though. Would have gotten more but the rude manager tried to force his bouncer to throw me out."

"As long as I get a cut from the profits, I don't mind," said Danielle, grinning as Joy and Jenny got to the center as well. "There you are."

"Greetings Mistress," said Jenny. She and Joy were loaded down with shopping bags from various stores at the Celadon mall. "Joy and I got a lot of things for all of us. Oh, and here's your wallet back."

Danielle blinked as she caught her wallet, which was empty. "You stole my money and spent it all!"

"I honestly thought you had more on you than that," Jenny pouted, making Danielle's eye twitch. "And then Joy missed out on the bike filled with weed she wanted."

"Stupid kid for leaving town before I could catch him," Joy muttered darkly, growling.

Danielle sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose almost painfully. "Right…anyway, let's just get to Saffron City. I have the Rainbow badge thanks to my new Pokemon so let's go."

"New Pokemon?" asked Tia as they started for Saffron. She then looked down and spotted Nina, who had been watching quietly the whole time as she studied everyone. "Oh, she is such a cutie!" She quickly snatched the small vixen into her arms and started hugging her, loving the soft fur. "Who's adorable? You are, yes you are!"

"I'm feeling like a large plushie at the moment," Nina whined before trying to escape, wriggling in Tia's arms.

"Might as well accept it," said Danielle, smiling at the small fox like Pokemon. She was stuffing her cut of the profits from the game corner into her wallet, but she didn't like how it had been emptied earlier. She would have to find some way to punish those two later. "You're soft and fluffy so you are a babe magnet."

Nina finally gave in and simply tried to enjoy Tia pressing her into her breasts, which the fox had to admit was a fairly comfortable place in any rate.

Saffron City was the largest city in all of Kanto and possibly the most technologically advanced. The biggest building in the region, Silph Co, was a large R & D company that specialized in products for trainers like new Pokeballs, potions, items to help Pokemon evolve and more.

Saffron also had two gyms, which Danielle got pissed about. "Seriously? Which one is the real one?"

Joy shrugged and closed her eyes. "Eenie meenie minee moe!" She pointed at the smaller one that only had the word GYM written once on the front.

"Good enough," said Tia, shrugging as they walked in. The inside of the gym wasn't large but it was arranged like a dojo with various martial arts experts working on katas, kicking and punching dummies and meditating.

Danielle had looked around for a good moment before she heard a voice cry out from nowhere. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Everyone blinked as a green clad teenager with a bowl cut skidded to a stop in front of them. Up close, the green was actually a green leotard and the boy's eyes and eyebrows were HUGE! "Greetings! I am the city's marvelous green beast! I am Rock Lee and welcome to the dojo started by myself and Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" boomed out a voice to see what looked to be an older version of Lee arrive. He was taller, more muscular and probably a little calmer, but he looked like an older clone of the first guy. "I see you are here to greet our youthful new friends! I see your flames of youth haven't dimmed at all!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei! My flames of youth will never be extinguished! If they ever were, I will run around the Kanto and Johto regions with a rabid Snorlax on my back ten times and if I can't do that I will sprint one hundred times around the Orre region while carrying all eight Eeveelutions on one shoulder!"

"Your flames of youth inspire even me, Lee!" said Gai, giving off anime style tears. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Danielle wasn't sure what she was seeing but she had a sudden urge to vomit, puke, and pass out all at once when she saw a large sunset on a beach suddenly appeared behind the two spandex wearing men. Her eyes twitched and she couldn't look away, being forced to watch as the two insane men hugged each other.

Tia wasn't faring much better as she was resisting the urge to turn back into her dragon form just so she could turn invisible, just to get away from these two. Joy and Jenny had both passed out from mental trauma, Nina poking them curiously.

"That…" Danielle started, trying to find something to say. "That was so gay! Can I PLEASE just get a gym battle here or something?"

Lee and Gai separated but both started crying in a corner with a little dark rain cloud over their heads. "Such unyouthfulness…" Gai bounced back quickly. "Are you ready for a most youthful double battle? Lee-kun and I will battle you and the winner shall receive a youthful reward!"

Danielle sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, sure, fine." When everyone had backed away to a good location, she nodded to her two Pokemon already out. "Tia, Nina, we're up." Tia shrugged and went eon dragon mode while Nina jumped into the battlefield, both ready.

"Go, Hitmonchan!"

"Go, my most youthful Hitmonlee!"

Both fighting types appeared on the battlefield, ready to battle. One specializes in punches and the other in kicks. GUESS WHICH ONE DOES WHICH!

The sunlight coming in from the window grew brighter the moment the battle started and Danielle grinned. "Tia, use Psychic on Hitmonlee, Nina, use flamethrower on the other one!"

With a huge blast, the psychic energy shot toward the stupid pokemon without a face. No, really. Hitmonlee doesn't have a face. He has eyes but no mouth, nose or ears. I have no idea how he stays alive.

"Hi jump kick!"

While the kicker jumped to avoid the energy blast, the fire from Nina shot toward the boxer. Hitmonchan moved forward with a rapid mach punch when Nina retaliated by a will o wisp, burning the puncher in the boxing glove. Tia meanwhile saw Hitmonlee coming and caught his leg with her claws.

"Throw him and use a flaming twister you two!"

"What?"

Hitmonlee was pushed off and went down on one knee as he went skidding back. Tia and Nina nodded to each other as the fox fired a blast of flames that the eon dragon formed into a flaming tornado, sucking in the two fighters.

"You are kind of scary when you come up with moves like that," said Joy, looking at Danielle off the battlefield.

"Oh please, like tons of other people haven't thought of this combination," said Danielle, rolling her eyes as she saw that both fighting types were unconscious. "It's no different than a combination of flamethrower and gust or sunny day and solar beam. Hell, psychic is extremely compatible with tons of moves and can turn them into anything. If Tia wanted to, she could have amplified the flames and turned them into hellfire."

"That is true," said Gai, not sounding very sad that he lost. "YOSH! Your flames of youth have literally burned my Pokemon to a crisp! You may have your choice of either Pokemon we used in the battle for your own!"

"Can I have both?"

"Gai-sensei, this trainer did beat us both at the same time with a combination move! I say her flames of youth burn brighter than even ours! As punishment, I will strap a Ho-oh to my back and run from here to Kalos and back fifty-seven times! If I cannot do that-"

"Okay, we get it!" said Tia, shifting back to human. "Just give my trainer both Pokemon and let's get going!"

"Most unyouthful…" both Gai and Lee said as they sat in the corner, dark clouds over their heads.

Danielle decided to wash her hands of this weirdness and grabbed both Pokeballs in the back before leaving. "Well, that was terrifying," she muttered.

"Should we get you the real badge, mistress?" asked Jenny, wondering if she could masturbate by shoving a Pokeball up her womanhood. The idea that it might open made her actually get wetter.

The fact that the next badge was literally next door only ticked Danielle off more and she banged the door open, pissed off that no one was in the area. "Yo! Where the gym leader at?"

"You're not black, at all," said Joy, shaking her head.

"Bite my ass! I got two new Pokemon but the fact that they put the word gym on their building when it was so gay pissed me off! It was more of a dojo than a gym anyway. Not to mention that one of them probably decided to make me their eternal rival or something."

Lee sneezed as he did one thousand push ups with three Snorlaxs on his back. Just trust me, he did it one handed and did it easily.

Knowing that she was in a psychic gym, Danielle wasn't afraid to censor her thoughts like she might have…maybe once or twice or something in her lifetime. Seeing that the entrance was empty, the group shrugged and found a battlefield. The only living thing in the room other than them was Sabrina, sitting on the other side of the room.

Sabrina was probably in her early twenties like Danielle but she had a doll in her lap that would have been stupid if her expression wasn't completely serious. Danielle honestly didn't know if she would even blink if she waved a hand in front of her face. Her dark hair fell down to the small of her back and she was dressed in a no nonsense red button up shirt and dark pants.

"Wow," said Danielle, nodding. "You're both hot and terrifying at the same time. Anyway, I'm here for a gym battle."

"I know," said Sabrina in an emotionless voice, not even blinking. "I foresaw your arrival weeks ago. That's why I cleared out my gym in case you killed us all."

Danielle raised an eyebrow at that while Tia started smiling sheepishly, no doubt planning on doing that. "Arceus, you're just as bland as you were in the anime. Let me guess, your doll is the embodiment of your childhood or some shit like that."

"How did you know?" asked the doll happily, its eyes glowing red creepily.

"Would I get you to leave Sabrina and I if I told you Pinocchio was outside?" asked Danielle, really wanting that stupid doll to leave.

"That jerk?" asked the doll, getting angry. "Do you have any idea what the dating pool is like when you are a doll? Honestly, constantly telling me that having no strings makes him better than others gets EXTREMELY old after several hours! Then there's that bitch Scarface. You know, the Batman villain? He's a pussy if there ever was one! Those little sack kids from Little Big Planet aren't my type ( **AN: I have never played that game and taking that reference out of context probably. Don't correct me if I'm wrong. I WILL ignore you! LOL).** Seriously, the only one that even got me interested was Ultron and even then he's not a doll or puppet."

"What about Rex from Victorious?" asked Jenny, curious about what she would say.

"THAT BASTARD? He's my bitch, that's what! Honestly, thinking he's all that when I can take him down without any psychic powers! One hit and he goes down like a bitch!"

"You're pretty foul mouthed for the embodiment of a girl's childhood," said Danielle, crossing her arms with an amused smile.

"I saw a lot of South Park when I was younger," said Sabrina in a monotone, like it was normal to be emotionally stunted when one grew up on South Park.

"That would explain it," said Danielle, grinning. "Hey, Tia. Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" said Tia, snickering. Somewhere in another universe, Kenny exploded for no reason and two kids said the exact thing Danielle and Tia just had.

"Would you just do the battle already, guy?" said Joy, who was grinning.

Danielle and Tia grinned at each other and nodded. "We're not your guy, buddy!" they said at the same time.

"We're not your buddy, friend!" said both Joy and Jenny, who were both trying not to laugh.

"We're not your friends, guy!"

"We're not your guy, buddies!"

"We're not your-"

"This is a one on one battle!" yelled Sabrina's doll, breaking up the comedy act as she let out a Kadabra. The doll clearly didn't see Sabrina herself was struggling hard not to laugh.

"Pst, Tia, I got an idea, but it involves you not battling," said Danielle, getting her friend's attention. "What I need you to do is…whisper, whisper, whisper…got it?"

Tia's eyes sparkled and nodded, digging into Danielle's discarded bag for the items in question. "Totally. Just leave it to me and drag out the battle a bit. This should be hilarious!"

"Totally. Okay then, go Tim, but sumo style!"

When Tim was released from his Pokeball, he was wearing a headband around his head and a traditional loincloth around his waist. He did seem to be smirking though. "I will defeat you and honor my ancestors. Hai!"

"Well, Pokemon is Japanese…anyway, battle start! Tim use body slam!"

Tim threw himself into the air and was about to slam into the Kadabra, gut first, when the psychic Pokemon teleported out of the way before it shot out a psybeam, which didn't do much against the fat Pokemon's fat folds.

"That sentence had two fats in the same sentence," said Joy, who was trying to figure out if it was possible to smoke sunkern leaves. What? It's not like they could be useful any other way! They have the lowest stats of any Pokemon out there now!

Gold retaliates by vanishing Joy's top, leaving her as naked as Jenny.

"Damn it!"

"Yay! We're twins now!"

As Joy enjoyed the topless hug from her newest…sister, Tim was busy rolling himself into a ball and shooting off toward Kadrabra over and over again. After five minutes of this, Danielle started to get bored. "Yo, Tia! You ready yet?"

"And…done! Okay, go ahead now."

"Tim, use…uh, belly flop earthquake? That move sounds so fake." Tim unrolled back to normal and jumped high into the air before crash landing, gut first, into the floor. The resulting earthquake caused the floor to split open in a giant fissure and sent a huge shock wave of energy in all directions. The Kedabra could only watch as the shock wave hit it and made it crash into the wall, not only out cold but its spoon also shattered.

"Ha!" yelled Danielle, laughing at Kedabra. "Take that, you little psychic using shit! The Pokedex says that some random guy turned into the very first Kedabra and that's why you suck! I'm not making that up as it is a real Pokedex entry somewhere in cannon! What's the deal with turning into the middle evolution and not an Abra? That's just all kinds of weird."

"You defeated me," said Sabrina in a monotone, barely blinking from being defeated and not reacting to the giant gaping hole in her floor. "You have earned the Marshbadge, but you also broke my gym so I'm going to have to turn you into dolls and put you in my playhouse for a while. Nothing personal, of course."

"Yeah, that would suck if…NOW TIA!"

Everyone in the group put in earplugs that blocked sound completely, even Tim, and Tia, Joy and Jenny played a saxaphone, clarinet and flute respectively. At the same moment, they played the BROWN NOISE in a huge low note on the instruments. To those that don't know, when the BROWN NOSIE is played, it forces all those that hear it to void their bowels. Everyone in the room that didn't have an earplug, like Sabrina, her doll and her Kedabra, heard the noise.

PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT PPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Danielle, Tia, Joy and Jenny looked for a moment before they all burst out laughing, seeing all three, even the doll somehow, all crapped their pants. Sabrina actually turned red as she showed some emotion, complete mortification, as somehow her doll did the same in her lap, giving her a double mess to clean up.

Returning their Pokemon back to their balls, Sabrina looked murderous. "Ooh, you're in trouble~" said her doll, smirking at what would happen next.

Sabrina, standing and leaving the doll on her chair, made her way onto the battlefield, her hands glowing green as she gathered psychic energy. She was half way across the field when she broke down laughing, holding her sides and tears falling down her face kind of laughter, the green energy fading.

"Oh Arceus, that was amazing! I had completely forgotten about that episode from South Park! Trey Parker and Matt Stone are geniuses! Kenny had literally crapped himself to death and then there was the weirdness of Garrison! Oh man, that was funny!"

"Wait? What!" said the doll, unable to move from her seat without Sabrina. "They just made you shit yourself and you laugh about it? What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

"Oh just shut the hell up, you Mr. Hat wannabe," said Sabrina, turning to face her doll. "Yeah, that's right! I called you Mr. Hat and I'm comparing you to his gay ass! Hey, Danielle, no hard feelings and you can just take the badge."

Danielle grinned and jumped down into the battlefield too, taking the badge from her. "Thanks. South Park really does bring people together, doesn't it?"

"All we need is a mecha Godzilla monster version of a somewhat famous singer and we're golden," said Tia, teleporting down as well.

"Or combine sea people with sea men to create a whole society in a fish tank?"

Sabrina mock gasped. "Ooh, Simpsons did it! Simpsons did it! Simpsons did it!"

"In a Treehouse of Horror," said Danielle, dismissively. "What about some super smart otters?"

"Oh, good one and a bit obscure. You remember The Coon? Or Coon and Friends?"

"And the ancient demon god Kthulu? Yeah, that was a good multi parter. Good thing he killed Justin Beiber, someone had to kill that little shit and it might as well be a dark squid god."

"So…sorry to say this but we kind of have to get back on the road," said Danielle, shrugging. "That, and your doll is freaking me out. She keeps staring at me with glowing red eyes and what not, so if I can't kill it, I'd rather leave."

Sabrina sighed. "I suppose that would be a good idea. But…can you give me some good memories of this place? I have my parents trapped as dolls in my doll house and I'm trying to think of a good excuse to give them so they won't hate me."

"Dude, just say that you went nuts with power and the healing power of South Park brought you back," said Tia, shrugging. "Not like it isn't true, right?"

"True…so about those good memories…" Sabrina trailed off as she kissed Danielle, moaning as the red head kissed back.

"I want to kill you all!" yelled the doll, which was ignored.

Sabrina finally broke the kiss and smiled. "Sorry, but we should take this elsewhere and I need to clean up after that Brown Noise blast."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Danielle, running a hand through her long hair. Tia smirked and didn't look apologetic at all. "Just figured you would do something if we won and I saw the anime, sadly, so…"

"Yeah, no problem," said Sabrina as she and Tia teleported them to her room. Jenny and Joy were knocked out on the floor while Danielle and Tia were watching Sabrina sashay to the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere."

When she was in the other room, Tia looked at her and grinned. "We getting some pussy today, Dani."

"And Jenny hasn't been throwing her pussy on our cocks at every opportunity?" Danielle asked rhetorically. Relaxing on the bed, Danielle threw off her clothes to leave her naked, her member erect and ready for action.

Tia did the same next to her. Smirking, she cuddled into Danielle's side and purred. "Oh, we haven't done this since Cerulean, haven't we?"

"No, we got into that orgy in Lavender, remember?"

"Not the fucking, the cuddling. We were too high to really cuddle in Lavnder but we did after we fucked those sisters in Cerulean. It was off page, but we did do this then."

"Hmm. For an eon dragon, you are really cute," said Danielle, smiling as she captured Tia's lips with her own. That was saying something as Latias was really cute even in dragon form. After a couple of minutes, Danielle twisted them so she was straddling Tia, never breaking the kiss as their breasts mashed into each other.

Breaking the kiss, Danielle started licking, nipping and kissing Tia's jawline, neck and collarbone before finally getting to her breasts. "Ah, fuck!" said Tia as Danielle started licking her left tit before flicking her tongue around her nipple. This was nowhere near enough to bring Tia off, but the foreplay was extremely arousing and she was getting hard and wet.

Switching from one nipple to the other for a bit, Danielle smiled before moving lower and, very slowly, licked Tia's shaft from bottom to tip. "Fuck! Keep that up!"

"No intention of stopping," said Danielle proudly before going back to licking the foot long member before finally egulfing the head into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she started working her way down as she suppressed her barely existent gag reflex and deepthroated her Pokemon.

Tia, who had never been deepthroated due to her size, allowed her eyes to roll to the top of her head and lay on the bed with a blank expression, unable to do anything but enjoy having her whole foot long cock down her trainer's throat.

Being forced to angle herself so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for her, Danielle bobbed her head back and forth as she used her throat muscles to get Tia off. Eyes closed, she simply enjoyed the warm pre-cum flowing from the dick in her throat and going directly into her stomach.

Thanks to Tia's legendary status, it took a while and a lot of work before she finally came, spurting thick spunk deep down Danielle's throat. The trainer struggled for a moment before she managed to drink it all down without leaving a single drop.

"Fuck that was hot," said Tia, panting slightly as she laid on the bed. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat but leaned in to meet her trainer's lips when Danielle made a move to capture them.

"Awe, I leave to take a shower and I come back to find you two being adorable," said Sabrina as she walked into the room again, still damp and with a towel around her. "You're not going to be all sickeningly sweet, are you?"

Danielle scoffed. "Nah, I only have so much sweetness I can show per region and I just used up most of it. Just wanted to show Tia that I really did care about her."

"I'm sorry, do you want a pancake for all that sap?" asked Tia, laughing.

"Sorry if I tell you that you are my best friend…with benefits that I've ever had in any story I've been in," said Danielle, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, come on Sabrina, we don't bite unless you want us to."

"Yeah, no thanks on the biting but I wouldn't say no to you two fucking my brains out." She threw off her towel to reveal her smooth flat stomach, her full C-cup breasts and trimmed womanhood along with her toned legs. Her dark hair was shiny in the low light of the room and fell down past her waist, looking silky to the touch. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Danielle thought about it for a moment before she nodded. "Got it." She laid down on the bed with her legs apart, beckoning Sabrina toward her. Curious, the dark haired woman moved closer and, getting the idea, stradled Danielle's lap as she positioned herself over Danielle's shaft. She lowered herself at the same time Danielle thrust up slowly and Sabrina hummed in pleasure as she was filled with Danielle's thick cock.

"Oh, that's good. So full."

"Hmm, you'll like this even more." Danielle, not withdrawing herself from Sabrina at all, lowered herself so she was on her back while still able to thrust into the psychic. "Getting ideas, Tia?"

Tia, who had been standing off to the side and slowly masturbating, saw what Danielle was talking about and smirked.

Sabrina was enjoying Danielle thrusting into her womanhood with steady strokes slowly increasing in power and speed when she felt something prod her back door. Realizing that she was in a good position for both to take her at the same time, she had no qualms in allowing Tia to penetrate her anus.

All three moaned as Danielle and Tia fucked Sabrina at the same time, Tia unable to thrust her entire length on the first try.

They were in for a long day and night.

 **Next chapter should go up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Running out of things to write about here in the author's notes. Don't own anything but my OCs.**

"You think that was lazy writing?" Tia asked as they walked through Celedon again, Saffron now behind them as they headed west. "Our sex scene in the last chapter being cut off?"

"Nah," said Danielle, waving the thought away as they passed the crater that had been the game corner. "Everyone knows what a sex scene is and Golden Dragon Lord doesn't have to write them all out. Besides, he knows better than to not include a much better sex scene later on."

The sky above was silent but Danielle was sure it was giving her the middle finger. Bite me, Danielle, sex scenes are harder to write than you think.

"Whatever," said the red headed trainer with an eye roll. "Anyway, we're headed toward Fuschia right?"

"Right mistress," said Jenny, still a little annoyed she had missed out on a sex scene with Sabrina. "We could take the long ass route south of Lavender and Vermillion-"

"Which is way too long and stupid," said Joy, snorting in disgust at that idea.

"-Or we take Cycling Road to the west of Celedon and get there in about a day."

Tia frowned. "I thought that route was for those with bikes only?"

"True, but the anime showed that they lend bikes to those that don't own one," said Danielle, smirking. "True, this is closer to the game than the anime, but I'm sure we can find something there."

"Might as well check it out," said Tia, shrugging.

Getting to the guard house at the entrance to Cycling Road, the only employee there just blearily looked at them.

"Hey, you need a bike to…ah, whatever," he said before snoring. Poor guy had probably been working for three days straight as he was the only employee in this whole place.

"I think this means we can loot this shack," said Tia, smirking before running around the counter, looking at the various bikes.

Danielle shrugged and her eyes widened in glee, grabbing one. "Oh, this is mine!"

Ten minutes later found everyone in their group getting onto their bikes. Tia had found a red motorcycle with pink flame designs on it. Joy and Jenny were sharing a modified blue police bike that Jenny had driven when she had actually cared about something as small as law enforcement. Danielle however, with Nina next to her and wrapped securely around her, had grabbed a Speeder from the forest moon of Endor.

"This is my baby, my sister and my cousin all at the same time," said Danielle, cooing as she stroked the dashboard lovingly.

"I'm starting to get uncomfortable with you doing that," said Nina, frowning slightly.

"Tell you what, I'll brush your fur when we get to Fuscha and if you want, I'll fuck you when you're a Ninetales. Deal?"

Nina blushed but ended up shrugging. "The brushing sounds nice and we'll see about the sex later. Now, let's ride!"

"BORN TO BE WILD!" Yelled Tia as she revved her bike before speeding off, Joy and Jenny right behind them.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" said Danielle as she started the Speeder and it hovered about a foot off the ground. "I love you already baby." Gunning the engine, the hover bike took off, easily catching up to the two bikes that had left before her. Nina squeaked a bit as she clung to Danielle tightly, but the Vulpix had to admit, she did love the feeling of rushing wind in her fur.

Her own bike taking the lead, Danielle smirked as she drove, loving the way her long auburn red hair streamed behind her.

It didn't take long to reach the bottom of the hill and, other than seeing a crushed Camery along the road that had probably crashed into a Snorlax, the trip was uneventful. Parking their bikes at the other gate house, Danielle pressed a button on her speeder before parking, wondering what it did.

Under the carriage of the speeder shot out several plasma bullets that, unfortunately, was aimed at the guard house just outside of Fuschia. The result was the utter destruction of the building and everyone stared at Danielle.

"That. Was. Awesome!" yelled Tia, fist pumping before giving Danielle a high-five.

"Does this mean we don't have to give up the bikes?" asked Joy, curious.

"I think it means we can keep the bikes," said Danielle, smirking as Tia used her psychic to shrink the bikes so they could carry them in their bags.

Now in Fuschia, they found that it was one of the bigger cities in Kanto. The entrance to the Safari Zone, the zoo in front of it, the gym and the ocean to the south made it a great tourist trap.

"Where are you going mistress?" asked Jenny, confused as to why Danielle was going away from the gym.

"I'm going to the Safari Zone to catch more Pokemon, duh. I only have three that I've actually used and I might want a new one to take on the gym leader."

Tia snorted. "Please. Koga uses poison types and I'm a psychic type. There's no way we can lose if you use me."

"Do you want a break and do whatever you want while I go to the Safari Zone or not?"

"I'm in!" With that said, Tia teleported out, planning on coming back in about an hour.

Joy and Jenny shrugged before they went to the zoo, thinking it would give them something to do.

Paying the entrance fee to the Safari Zone and with Nina beside her, they were given tons of Safari Balls to catch whatever she wanted.

The Safari Zone was a huge area divided into four sections, each with its own unique Pokemon. Of course, it would be far too simple to actually catch the Pokemon in question the normal way so instead Danielle was given bait and rocks as well to throw at will.

"This whole thing sounds far more complicated than it needs to be," Nina commented as they walked up a mountainous path.

"I blame the game and Game Freak, naturally," said Danielle as they crested the hill.

It didn't take long before she made her first capture.

"I want my Cheesy Poofs!"

Not knowing that she had just caught a foul mouthed nine year old boy and not a Pokemon, she continued.

"Cowabunga!"

"It's pizza time!"

Four more captures to Danielle's list.

And so, Danielle caught tons of cartoon characters, thinking that they were Pokemon and no one stopping her.

"Okay, this has gone on for too long," said Silver, walking in front of Danielle and Nina with a glare on her face. "I'm not letting you catch any more cartoon characters."

"Oh great," said Danielle, shaking her head. "Silver. Golden Dragon Lord's sister and beta. What do you want?"

Silver glared. "I'm just disgusted by this entire fan fiction! I mean, you can't just do anything you want! This is Pokemon. Where everything is family friendly and trainers can't just kill their opponents! I'm just glad I got all the Pikachu's in this world to safety."

Screen cuts to Silver's room, the door shut but bulging with every Pikachu in existence inside.

"And furthermore," Silver continued, much to both Danielle and Nina's annoyance, "you're too overpowered in this story. I mean, I know this is a parody and not meant to be taken seriously, but you starting off with a legendary? Being able to pull weapons out of nowhere just because you want to? No, you have too much power in this universe and-" She was cut off when Danielle threw a Safari Ball at her and almost caught her. "Hey!"

"Dang, missed." She threw another ball at Silver, making her dodge it again.

"Stop that!"

Silver ducked under the third ball and ran for it, Danielle chasing after her and throwing Safari Balls the whole way.

Ding, dong.

Danielle glared at Silver as she was forcibly teleported back to the entrance of the Safari Zone against her will. Grunting in displeasure over not being able to catch Silver, she punched the guy behind the counter and left, still angry.

"You do realize that you caught a ton of cartoon characters, right?" asked Nina, looking at Danielle from her spot on the ground.

"Yeah, I know. But who does Silver think she is by trying to tell me what to do? She might be a beta, but I don't have to do what she says!" As they walked through Fuschia, they finally noticed, after about ten minutes of walking, that something was wrong.

Every Pokemon that had been in the zoo was now running around and launching attacks on random targets.

Danielle and Nina looked at each other. "Jenny and Joy," they said together

Ignoring the various beam attacks from the Pokemon attacking the city, Danielle and Nina made their way to the gym, finding it to be a standard Japanese style building.

The gym leader, Koga, was an older gentleman dressed in a ninja outfit. He was probably the most Japanese character in Kanto, which wasn't surprising as both shinobi and Pokemon are Japanese. He was also a master of poison types and had never heard of Greninja, or else he would have become completely obsessed over the ninja frogs instead.

He was currently singing Karaoke in a corner of the gym while two sumo wrestlers were sparing in another corner. There was also a full sushi bar some tourists were giving their requests to.

Danielle sighed. "This is so Japanese…oh, there's a baseball game on the TV over there."

Nina jumped onto Danielle's shoulder and looked around. "Where's the battlefield? All I'm seeing are vague Japanese stereotypes."

The red head smirked and cleared her throat. "Hey! Koga! My Little Ponyta is better than Hello Skitty!"

Koga instantly abandoned his Karaoke spot and advanced on her. "Who dares speak such blasphemy?"

"I did and my six tailed Kitsune here can destroy you in a gym battle," said Danielle, smirking as Koga's eyes narrowed. "Where's your battlefield as I want to get the Soul Badge and get out of this shack."

Koga snorted. "Fine. See if I ever try and get you interested in Japanese lore. Though the Kitsune reference was a nice touch."

The battlefield was in the next room and was a standard regulation field for gym battles.

"Okay, this is a three on three battle where only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon. Are you ready?"

"Ready to win."

"I'll take that as a yes so I'll start off with Venomoth!" He let out a large moth like Pokemon. "Begin!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, great choice in using a giant bug against my fire fox. Nina, use flamethrower."

"Use powder!"

Nina shot out a large burst of flames at the same time she was covered in a highly flammable powder. The powder combusted and created a large explosion, sending the Vulpix flying across the room, much to both her's and Danielle's shock.

"What the hell? That was a gen six move!"

"So? I'm not allowed to use moves outside of gen one? Venomoth, use psybeam!"

"Get out of there and use extrasensory!"

Nina, groggily getting to her paws, shook off the shock of her fire being used against her and met the psychic attack with her own, both canceling each other out.

"Nina, use-"

Danielle was cut off when Koga suddenly grunted and collapsed onto the floor, either dead or out cold. A moment later, Koga's Venomoth fell out of the air, also unconscious. Nina blinked as they both looked around to find the source, only for a teen girl to appear out of the shadows.

The new girl was also wearing a ninja outfit and was currently putting away some senbon needles, approaching Koga with a smirk on her face. "About time I got you."

"Uh, who are you?"

The ninja girl turned to Danielle. "Name's Janine, Koga's daughter. I've been trying to take over this gym for the last few years but I was never able to get dear daddy here distracted enough to take him out. Now that I have, this gym is mine!" She laughed evily, lightning flashing outside the windows.

"Yeah, great story," said Danielle, now bored. "Kishimoto sucks by the way."

"Hey! Naruto was a great anime!"

"Does he suck Sasuke's dick 24/7? Yeah, Kishimoto sucks ass. Can I get the badge and leave now?"

"No! You just insulted the great Kishimoto! For that, I have to avenge my wounded pride and kill you!" Preparing some shuriken, the crazy ninja girl came rushing at her, only for Janine to be taken out by another ninja girl, one a lot more useful.

Danielle rubbed her face in frustration. "Now Yuffie is here? I thought you were traveling with Cloud in Final Fantasy VII? Or spending time in Radiant Garden with Sora, Donald and Goofy, I have no idea which anymore."

Yuffie shrugged as she tied Janine with ninja wire. "I'm good for any of those options, actually. I just heard there were other ninjas here and I decided to see how they stacked up against me. Kind of disappointed though, bitch here wasn't that much of a threat. Have to tell that to Cloud when I see him next." Once she was done with the ninja wire, she jumped forward and got into Danielle's inner bubble. "Oh, you're a cutie."

"Thanks. Your game is more tolerable than Tidus's and Yuna's laugh scene from Final Fantasy X."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Want to…?" Yuffie trailed off, moving her fingers, indicating exactly what she wanted.

Danielle smirked as Nina jumped onto her shoulder again. "I think I can-" She was cut off when a huge Gyarados outside the building, hyped up from the various Pokemon attacking the city, shot a huge Hyper Beam at the gym, blowing it up. When the smoke cleared, it was clear Danielle and Nina were the only survivors from the attack and Yuffie's dead body was buried under some rubble. "Oh son of a Whooper nut!" Danielle growled out as she looked around. She then spotted Yuffie's body and she shrugged. "Well, she did offer before she died."

"Dani!" yelled Nina, aghast at her trainer's lack of manners.

"Yeah, you're right. No point if she probably shit herself when she died. Let's just meet up with the others and get out of here."

Spotting Joy and Jenny wasn't hard, not when they were throwing bait and rocks from the Safari Zone in random directions, directing the Pokemon from the zoo in various directions, laughing manically.

With a deadpanned expression, Danielle reached both and, tapping them on the shoulders, slapped them across the face when they turned around. "Having fun?"

"I would say so," said Joy, smiling as she threw a rock at a Kangaskhan, making it angry enough to smash a random house. "FREEDOM! GET YOUR FREEDOM POOR POKEMON!"

"Sorry mistress," said Jenny as she threw some bait at an Electrode, which exploded on contact and blew up what had been one of the cages for the zoo. "Joy wanted to be a political activist."

"I FOUND SOME WEED EARLIER!" Joy shouted, explaining how she got into this state.

Danielle and Nina sighed, both pinching the bridge of their nose/muzzle in exasperation. This was the scene Tia telelported into. She was in dragon form and she was holding someone's panties in her claws, smirking.

"Hey, you won't believe the kind of pussy I just got…what happened here?"

"Joy got high."

"Ah."

Danielle rolled her eyes and nodded. "Right. I got the gym badge from the broken wreck the gym is now and the next stop is Cinnabar Island. Now, we don't have a Pokemon that can use Surf, so the only other way is to fly." She looked at Tia pointedly, who understood instantly and frowned.

"You know I'm really not large enough to carry three humans and a Vulpix, right? I mean, one human and a fox, yeah, but more?"

"Hey, you're not returning me to the Pokeball," said Nina, eyes wide in worry. "Sorry, but I'm being like Ash's Pikachu and enjoying my freedom."

"Can't you teleport us there?" Danielle asked Tia, trying to calm Nina down by stroking the soft fur of her coat.

"All of us at the same time? Do you know how hard that is? There's a reason I don't teleport us everywhere."

"Okay, so the plan is still for you to fly us then." Danielle smirked. "Don't give me any of that, 'I'm not strong enough to carry you all there' either. You're fast enough to match a jet, I think you can get us all there before you run out of steam."

Tia sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding, allowing the three humans and Vulpix to get on her back. "Just so you know, I'll be pretty useless once we get there. Even I have my limits, you know."

"Understood. Let's fly."

Once everyone was ready for lift off, Tia wobbly got into the air and flew off in the direction of Cinnabar Island.

 **Until next time, which should be in a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shorter than average, sorry, but I should get the next chapter up soon so it should all even out. Don't own anything but my OCs.**

Cinnabar Island was a largish spot of land to the south west of Kanto, big enough to have several buildings on it and a small community, but not much larger than that. It did have a large mansion that was currently a burnt ruin, a gym, a Pokemon Center and shops, and even a laboratory that could play Arceus and bring a Pokemon back to life.

Tia landed (crashed) between the gym and the mansion, allowing Danielle and the others to get off. Tia instantly transformed into her human form and rolled her shoulders, wincing. "Yeah, my muscles are killing me. You're on your own for this gym. I'm hitting a spa until the soreness goes away."

"See you later then," said Danielle, nodding to her as she left.

The gym door was locked, but wasn't even an obstacle at this point. Danielle pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Bruce!" The Hitmonlee appeared before them, looking slightly confused as this was his first appearance this FanFic. "This door is locked. You're the kicking demon. Figure it out."

Bruce didn't need to think too hard before he kicked the door open, breaking through the lock in the process.

"Good job."

The gym leader, Blane, was an older man wearing a suit, hat and cane. He barely blinked when Danielle smashed the door down but nodded to her. "Welcome to the Cinnabar Island…is that girl topless?"

"I almost forgot I was since it hasn't been commented on for a while now," said Jenny, hopping up and down slightly so her tits bounced.

"Uh, well, this is a fire gym and I prefer four on four matches. The winner gets the Volcano badge and don't worry, I won't force a battle between my Magmar and your Charizard."

"I actually don't have a-"

"Because everyone wants to reenact the battle from the anime and while it was probably one of the best battles in the show, I'm sick and tired of everyone wanting that same battle!"

"Can we actually battle now-?"

"As long as you don't use anything beyond Generation one Pokemon or moves, we'll be fine."

"Oh, great," said Joy, getting ticked off. "He's a genwunner."

"I've never even heard of that," said Danielle, shrugging helplessly.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING AFTER GEN ONE SUCK!"

"Yeah, he hates everything after gen one so he's a genwunner," said Joy, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't think anything good came after that."

Danielle snorted. "Seriously? Has he seen how good some other Pokemon from other Generations are? Garchomp is awesome and Charizard can now Mega evolve-"

"La, la, la, I can't hear you!" shouted Blane, shaking his head stubbornly. "Mega evolution isn't a thing! Gloom only has one evolution. Pokemon only has one region and no one can hold items."

"You do know that berries are actually kind of useful-"

"Berries don't exist! Let's just battle already! Go, Growlithe!"

The puppy Pokemon appeared in a flash of light and growled cutely at Danielle, who smiled. "Ah, he's adorable."

The Growlithe preened slightly but Blane shouted, "No! Growlithe isn't male as the only Pokemon that have genders are the two Nidorans! My Pokemon is an it, not a he!"

Growlithe actually whimpered at that.

"Your actions are horrible but I want to battle so…go Bruce, since you're out already." The Hitmonlee jumped into the battle arena.

"Begin!"

"Bruce, use Hi Jump Kick!"

"Flamethrower!"

Dodging the flames, Bruce powered through and gave a mighty kick to the dog's side, sending him flying. It didn't do as much as it could have though and the dog Pokemon recovered quickly, landing on his paws with only a bruise.

"Wait, why didn't Hi Jump Kick do as much damage as it should have?" asked Blane.

Danielle groaned. "Because Growlithe has the special ability of Intimidate, which lowers its opponent's attack stat-"

"La, la, la, special abilities don't exist either! Gen One was perfect and the others pale in comparison. La, la, la, la."

Danielle sighed. "Whatever. Bruce, use Rolling Kick!"

"Dodge!"

The battle continued for a bit before Bruce used a combination of Jump Kick and Brick Break to win.

"That was a gen three move!"

"Duh." Danielle returned her tired fighting Pokemon to the Pokeball. "You know, using other moves from generations after gen one isn't a bad thing-"

"GEN ONE WAS AMAZING AND THE OTHERS SUCK!"

"Have you even played any of the other games? I mean, I think Gen Two was probably the best since you get two regions to explore but Gen Four had a lot going for it as well. And now Gen Seven is coming out-"

"Gen One Pokemon are perfect! I mean, come on! A keychain Pokemon? A garbage bag Pokemon?"

"And Voltorb and Electrode are so clever? Not to mention Grimer and Muk. Face it, Gen One had some lame Pokemon too."

"Enough! Go, Ponyta!"

Danielle sighed before she pulled out another Pokeball. "You know," said Nina from Danielle's ankles, "I wouldn't mind battling myself."

"I know, but you should take a rest. Besides I have a plan, don't worry. Go, Jackie!" A Hitmonchan came out, ready to battle as it made some practice punches.

"Begin!"

"Let's show Twilight Sparkle over there how to battle! Use Mach Punch!"

"GEN TWO MOVE!"

That didn't stop the fighting type from punching the pony Pokemon, sending it skidding back a few feet before it was able to stop. "Stomp!"

"Dodge to the right and then use Thunder Punch!"

The stomp attack didn't do anything more than graze the puncher before the pony was partially electrocuted from the electric attack.

"Rapid fire Mach Punches!"

"Dodge it!"

Ponyta was paralyzed from the attack and couldn't stand up to the onslaught of punches. And since the Ponyta family doesn't have the greatest defenses, it went down with little swirls in its eyes

"NO! You using moves other than Gen One is cheating! Why you-"

"Grandpa, are you harassing challengers again?"

A new girl about eighteen appeared from a hidden door and looked at Blane with disappointment. She was a red head like Danielle, if a shade or two lighter so it looked like fire, and was so messy that it flew everywhere and even covered one of her eyes. She was wearing a simple t-shirt with a flame design on it and cargo pants.

Blane growled. "Flannery-"

Flannery rolled her eyes before turning to Danielle. "Sorry about him. He's been in a mood ever since he stopped taking his pills. I'm Flannery, about to become a gym leader in Hoenn."

"Back in my day, there was no Hoenn region and there were only 149 Pokemon and we were happy with that! Now we have all these new fangled gadgets trainers don't need and-"

"Grandpa, did you remember to pick up your Pokemon from the Center?"

"Of course I did! Wait…damn it!"

Flannery shook her head. "So you only have the two that the challenger here just beat?"

"Back in my day, candy only cost a dime and granddaughters respected their elders!"

"So you don't have any other Pokemon at the moment and the nice girl here can have her badge?"

"Dang gum it! Fine!"

Danielle nodded to her fellow red head. "Thanks for that."

"Eh, it was no problem. Tell you what, if you feel up to it and you find yourself in Lavridge Town in Hoenn, look me up."

"No problem with that, sexy."

Flannery blushed slightly but her eyes lit up with amusement as Danielle was handed the Volcano Badge.

"All right, seven down and one more to go," said Danielle as they left the gym. "Now, where's Tia? She's our ride off this rock."

"Perhaps she's in the Center, mistress," said Jenny, pointing at the Pokemon Center near them.

They ended up finding her, not in the center, but next door in a massage parlour. Tia groaned happily as a sexy female Machamp worked on the various knots in her back, her four hands rubbing and massaging the bare skin. Tia blearily looked up when she sensed Danielle and the others and smiled sleepily. "Hey, you win the badge?"

"I did and you look like you're enjoying yourself," said Danielle, smirking as the Machamp worked on one of Tia's harder to reach knots. "Ah, what the hell? Count me in." Throwing off her own top, another fighting type, a Machoke this time, instantly started on her shoulders. Jenny and Joy both shrugged as well and soon all four of them were groaning in pleasure as they were worked over.

It wasn't until another hour before they finally left the building, sleepily stretching as they enjoyed their now relaxed muscles.

"Oh Arceus, that was great," said Joy, yawning and looking ready for a nap. "I needed that."

"Tell me about it," said Jenny. "Though I wouldn't mind a more internal massage, mistresses."

"Yeah, yeah," said Tia, waving her off with a large stuttering yawn. "I'll get right on it as soon as I can."

"Let's take a break and continue later," said Danielle, who was just barely able to keep herself awake. "I heard that there's a ferry to Pallet Town that leaves in the morning. I say we pass out at the Center and continue tomorrow."

"Hear, hear," said Nina, who was stretching all six of her tails and purring like a cat on Danielle's shoulder.

 **Hang on, I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**See, I told you that the next chapter would be up soon! Would I lie to you? Actually, don't answer that. Don't own anything but my OCs.**

"So how is it? Being back in your home town?" asked Joy as they stepped off the ferry at Pallet Town. Other than the construction of a new Pokemon lab, after the last one blew up (mysteriously!), it was the same as it was in the beginning of this story.

Danielle snorted. "Oh please, this is nowhere close to my home town. This is just where I got Tia and started my journey."

"Where did you come from, mistress?" asked Jenny, sounding curious.

"Not even the Kanto region and I'm not telling. Deal with it."

"How did you get here, then?" asked Joy.

"Well, I'll tell you that at least…"

 **(Begin Flashback in lame cardboard cut out style)**

 _"_ _I had been living my life like usual, fucking hot girls with my strap-on, when I heard some retarded professor was actually giving out free Pokemon. Being the wonder that I am, I jumped on a boat to Pallet Town, deciding to get in on this scam. Sadly, I got there sixteen hours early and I had nowhere to go until then._

 _"_ _I met this hot MILF named Delia Ketchum and she actually came onto me! It was awesome! She took me to her place and we had hot and sweaty sex for fifteen and a half straight hours. The other half hour was us taking a shower and me telling her that she had to teach her gay son to not be such a little fagwad. I left to get Tia right after that."_

 **(End Flashback and switch back to your normal animation style now)**

"Hmm, why do I not believe that," said Tia, smirking.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it could be the 'Flashback in lame cardboard cut out style' up above."

"Damn it Golden Dragon Lord! Why would you do this to me?"

"Oh great," said a new voice, "not you again."

"Wait, I've heard that gay voice before. Ash Ketchum. Done being a little fagwad?"

Ash glared at her. "Yeah, don't believe her. I know what actually happened all those months ago when you left. Here's what ACTUALLY happened.

 **(Start REAL flashback here)**

 _"_ _Danielle did get here sixteen hours early, like she said, but I unfortunately was there when she met my mom. Danielle did flirt with her and my mom flirted right back but it wasn't a sex marathon as soon as they got back. They actually started beating Gary and I at video games and mom gave me a wedgie after she beat me at Super Smash Bros one last time._

 _"_ _The sex marathon was actually more along the lines of three hours and Danielle ate all the food in the house and passed out right afterwards, only waking up ten minutes before she left to get her starter. Too bad that my mom was the only one getting any because my boyfriend Gary heard all of the noise, got so sensitive about the thought of girl on girl sex that he ran out of the house in tears._

 _"_ _Right after Danielle left, mom decided to be much more strict with me and has been running me around town with a strap-on, ready and willing to rape my ass if I slow down. She just stopped about ten minutes ago."_

 **(End Flashback)**

"Just ten minutes ago?" asked Danielle, surprised. "As you said, I've been gone for months from your perspective."

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM!"

"Oh, crap!"

Delia Ketchum, wearing an altered military uniform to highlight her huge tits and open at the crotch to reveal a HUGE strap-on, swaggered up to them. "Ashton, why are you talking and not running! Move mister! I didn't think you liked it when I shoved this up your ass and then make you suck on it right after!"

Everyone but Jenny winced at that thought and Ash blushed. "Mom, seriously-"

"Don't back sass me young man! I can and will take you in front of the town again if you act up again!" She smirked. "Or do you want me get Daisy Oak involved too?"

Ash paled. "Please, don't double team me again. I'm running now!" He took off, Delia pulled out a riding crop and chased after him, making him run even faster.

"You better run young man, you better run!"

"Well," said Tia, looking back at the others. "That just happened."

"Couldn't have happened to a better fagwad," said Danielle, snorting as they headed toward Virdian again. "Why couldn't I have taken on this gym when we first got here?"

"Because the game's stupid like that."

It took a mere five minutes to get from Pallet Town to Virdian, just like last time, and Danielle was standing in front of the gym. The guy who usually gives advice to trainers as they walk in was outside this time, looking scared of the building.

"Hey, if you want the Earth Badge, I'm going to have to recommend against it. The gym leader is back after a long time away and he's not happy."

"Anything useful you can tell me that is actually useful?"

"I think he's supposed to use ground types but he might have anything at this point."

"Got it."

The inside of the gym was dark, with only a battlefield in the center with the gym leader sitting on an arm chair in shadow.

Danielle smirked and stood forward. "I'm here for the Earth Badge, Giovanni."

Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, stood up from the arm chair as his Persian jumped to the floor. "You have a lot of nerve, to bring that girl here with you," he pointed at Tia, who looked somewhat bored of what was going on. "She destroyed my casino!"

"Eh, it was more of a room filled with slots more than anything else," said Tia, picking her ear with her pinkie in a bored fashion.

Giovanni's temper only got worse as pointed to a door near them, which started opening. "Let's see you deal with the most powerful Pokemon in the world!"

"Arceus?"

"No."

"Dialga, Palkia, Giritana?"

"No!"

"Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza-?"

"NO! I cloned Mew and got an awesome new Pokemon named Mewtwo! He's going to destroy you all!"

The Mewtwo in question was as tall as a grown adult human and was currently wearing a sort of armor that boosted his psychic abilities. Slowly stepping forward, he got into a battle stance, ready for combat.

"Tia?"

"On it." Not even switching to dragon form, Tia stepped forward, her red hair swaying behind her in its twin ponytails. Mewtwo held out his hand and a glowing red energy blade extended from its handle, prompting Tia to bring out her own glowing blue blade.

For a moment, both legendaries (even if one was still in human form) just stared at each other before they simultaneously leaped, their blades clashing in midair. Landing on the ground again, they rushed at each other, blades flashing as they swung, blocked, parried and slashed. Tia was faring better than Mewtwo but the clone Pokemon refused to surrender, trying harder to kill Tia than she was to defeat him.

Tia blocked another attack and jumped back, giving them both some breathing space. "We don't have to fight, Mewtwo. You could come with me, to the Hall of Origins."

Mewtwo hesitated but shook his head as he raised his hand. A spotlight was ripped out of the ceiling and flew at Tia, only for her to wave her own hand and sent it flying away from her. "Humans created me. I would never be one of you legendaries!"

Tia shook her head as Mewtwo shot a ball of concentrated psychic energy at her, she used protect and the shield blocked the attack. "Humans have created several Pokemon and Arceus has accepted them. Voltorb, Porygon, Null, he has accepted them all. Why would you be any different?"

"Shut up! You follow a human and does whatever she says! You are no less a slave than I am!"

"I'm actually rather comfortable with my life at the moment. Danielle lets me get away with anything I want and I all have to do is battle every now and then. Seriously, this is my first time battling, period, since Saffron. Besides, would you rather take your chances with Arceus, the god of all Pokemon, or with Giovanni, the human that created you to be a weapon for Team Rocket?"

Mewtwo hesitated again and Tia kept going, turning off her lightsaber in the process. "We're not your enemies, Mewtwo. Together, the other legendaries can give you training that Giovanni could never dream. We might even be able to give you a daughter that can mega-evolve whenever she wants."

"That was…oddly specific."

"I know, but that Genesect movie had a mega-evolving Mewtwo that was clearly female and didn't remember Ash at all so one of the only explanations was for the one in the first movie to create a daughter. That might not have happened but it could have, maybe. What do you say?"

"I…"

"Enough!" shouted Giovanni, glaring down at both legendaries. "Mewtwo, destroy them-"

"Hey, what's going on over here?"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing when they saw a small pink cat like Pokemon float down between Tia and Mewtwo. Mew held out her paw to Tia and the red headed legendary smirked and bumped her fist to it. "Hey Mew, what's up? Haven't seen you since that raging party at the Hall of Origins last year."

"Yeah, that party was awesome! Did you know that Mespirit and Darkrai got together? Who knew, right? By the way, what's up with the human form?"

"Eh, I like being human at the moment."

"Fair enough." Mew shimmered slightly and in the cat's place was a cute fifteen year old girl with pink pigtails and a matching sun dress. She was tiny though, like Tinkerbelle or Alice Cullen tiny but all the more adorable because of it. "Haven't been human for a while." She turned to Mewtwo, who had taken off his helmet to look at them in confusion. "Wait a sec…Frank?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "I…don't know who Frank is…"

"No, Frank! You sort of look like him. He was a real cry baby and a lot older than I am. He, I think, created a portal to some strange world called South America and retired there a few hundred years ago. I think he died, though I'm sure the portal probably didn't close when he passed on."

"You knew the Mew I was cloned from?"

"Oh yeah, I knew Frank from way back," said Mew, waving her hand dismissively. Both she and Tia were surprised when Mewtwo hugged them both at the same time, his eyes streaming in tears.

"I…I never thought that…please, take me with you! I can't take this anymore! Giovanni never lets me outside, play with the other kids and never lets me eat ice cream!"

"That maniac," muttered both Tia and Mew. "Come on, Mewtwo," said Mew, patting his shoulder comfortingly, "I'll take you to the Hall of Origins. I'm sure Arceus would love you."

"Please?"

Mew nodded and they vanished via bubble teleportation, Tia looking back at Danielle, who was approaching the now sobbing wreck that was Giovanni.

The leader of Team Rocket was curled into a fetal position, muttering to himself as he sobbed. "All those billions I spent, all the time, research and man power to create a clone of a legendary…WASTED!"

Danielle just took the Earth Badge from the floor next to him and left the building, leaving the emotionally destroyed man behind.

About ten minutes after Danielle and the others left him, the doors of the gym burst open again to reveal a very pissed of Beedrill. Giovanni, only now just starting to recover, looked up only for him to get punched in the gut by one of the Beedrill's front stingers.

While it only buzzed to the now injured man, Beedrill's evil laughter rang out horribly. "There's a new leader of Team Rocket!"

And his name, was 'Pikachu' the Beedrill.

 **Anyone else getting the Dorkly Rusty references? Anyway, next chapter is the Elite Four and the Champion, so...yeah, there's that. Should be up by Sunday or so.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I actually tried to post this yesterday but Fanfiction wasn't allowing it so...yeah, that was a thing. This is the end of the Kanto Region! Wow, most parodies I've read don't make it this far. Only own my OCs.**

Now that she had all eight gym badges, Danielle and the others headed west toward the Indigo Plateau, the headquarters of the Kanto league and the Elite Four, the four most powerful trainers in the region.

"Well, this is it," said Danielle, nodding to Tia and Nina who looked as determined as she did. "Time to-"

"I'm finally going to kill you!"

"You again!" Gary stumbled out of the grass, glaring at her in pure hatred. "How are you not dead yet?"

"I'm not going to die until I kill you, Danielle! I'm going to-"

He was cut off when Danielle simply punched him square in the forehead with her fist and followed it with a powerful uppercut. Gary was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"I am not going to put up with his gay ass at the moment. I have a Kanto League to win. Come on."

Tia, Nina, Joy and Jenny all stared at Gary's unconscious body for a moment in slight surprise that Danielle knocked him out that quickly but shrugged it off and chased after her, entering a guard house.

"Halt! In order to continue, you must present the needed five badges."

"FIVE BADGES! I THOUGHT IT WAS EIGHT! Son of a bitch." Danielle, already pissed off from Gary's appearance, shot the guard and continued toward Victory Road.

"Are we actually going to go through Victory Road?" asked Tia, smirking at Danielle. "We haven't gone through any cave yet and I don't think you plan to, right?"

"Oh, are you going to blow up the mountain?" asked Jenny, who had been fairly quiet since leaving Cinnabar Island.

Danielle was curious as usually, the blue haired woman would be wanting to ride her again but she shrugged it off and pulled out another button. "I don't know about you but I'm just going to push the button and blow up the mountain. Forget anything else!"

Just like Mt. Moon, Victory Road blew up when this time a super laser came out of the sky and went Independence Day on its ass. Anyone who saw that movie and the laser blowing up the White House would know the scene.

"And now it's a straight shot to the Pokemon League," said Joy, smirking as they stepped over the new smoking crater of what used to be a mountain.

"Well, at least Rock Tunnel is still standing, right?" asked Nina, stepping over what might have been a Zubat at one point.

"Yeah, we skipped that cave, didn't we?" asked Tia, nodding in thought. "Eh, we'll get back to it later, I guess."

"Shouldn't have asked," said Nina, shaking her head.

The Pokemon League foyer was actually really nice. It was huge and had everything from its own Pokemon Center to a store that sold everything from Ultra Balls to Buster Swords. There was also a huge waiting area with about three dozen chairs set up for competitors waiting for their turn to face the Elite Four. Only one of those seats was filled with some random trainer though. A screen on the wall showed the number they were battling at that moment, a red number two on the screen itself.

"Seriously? I have to take a number?" Danielle shook her head and pulled the number eighty-seven. "Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah," said the random trainer. "I'm number three. All of the others are out training in Victory Road."

No sooner had he said that when there were sirens and police officers, including the local Officer Jenny, stormed the building. "Alright! Who here bombed Victory Road as that person is going away for a long time for mass murder of human and Pokemon as well as destruction of a national landmark!"

"Hey, it's my cousin!" said Jenny, looking happy as she waved her hand. "Hey Jenny!"

"Hey Jenn…why are you topless?"

"Because I've been liberated of my need to wear a top, thanks to my mistresses here!"

"Ooookay. Anyway, who blew up Victory Road?"

Danielle instantly pointed at the lone trainer waiting for his turn. "It was him! He did it!"

"WHAT?"

"GET HIM!"

The police officers instantly jumped on the poor trainer and knocked him out with a good smack to the back of the head. Officer Jenny saluted to Jenny and the others. "Thank you for doing your civic duty and alerting us to this black hearted monster. Jenny, I'll see you at the family reunion/orgy party next year?"

"If my mistresses allow it, I wouldn't want to miss it!"

The police officer Jenny shook her head, amused. "You always were the crazy one out of us. Talking about not being a police officer and everything. Ah well, someone needed to be the black sheep of the family."

"And I'm happy doing just that, but my mistresses need me more than you do at the moment."

With one last final nod, the police left with their suspect, leaving a smirking Danielle. "Didn't think that would work for a split second."

"Now serving number three," said an automatic voice over the speaker and Danielle threw away the number she got and held up the number three ticket the poor trainer had dropped when he had been knocked out. "Sweet, we're next."

"Giratina is so pulling us into his Distortion World for this," said Nina as she followed her trainer and friends into the first room.

"Only if he was lonely, maybe," said Tia, nodding to the small fox. "He's always lonely in there. Oh…fuck! Why is it so cold in here!"

"That would be because of me!" said their first challenge, the first member of the Elite Four. "I am Loreli and…why is that girl topless?"

"I could move my hair so it covers my tits if you want," said Jenny, shrugging.

"Uh, that's fine, I guess. So, are you ready to face against my ice types! Go, Lapras!" A huge water/ice type appeared, somehow not needing water in the ice filled room. You should know what a Lapras looks like, readers. "Send out your Pokemon."

Danielle pulled out her own Pokeball, making Tia face fault at not being chosen as her trainer threw out her Hitmonchan.

"Begin! Lapras, use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge and use Thunderpunch!"

The fighter was fast enough to duck under the icy beam and his boxing glove became covered in electricity, coming right at the large water type.

"Hey, Loreli! Is that cunt of yours as icy as your Pokemon or personality?"

Danielle's shout distracted both human and Pokemon and Jackie the Hitmonchan landed a fierce blow right to Lapras' face, sending it back a few feet. "Jackie, follow up with Bullet Punch!"

"Dodge!"

Bullet Punch would not be denied though, especially since without water, Lapras wasn't very fast with its huge body and flippers so it was punched again in the face.

"Ice Beam!"

"Detect!"

With a glow to Jackie's eyes, he was able to dodge the beam with no problem and with a powerful Thunderpunch to the balls this time, Lapras finally passed out.

Loreli sighed as she returned her Pokemon. "Great. You ever get so focused on training one Pokemon, you completely forget about the others? Yeah, none of my other Pokemon would stand a chance against you. Just go on."

"Sweet. By the way, I'll fuck you later Loreli when I'm champion."

"Just…go, please."

"Yeah, she wants me," said Danielle, smirking as they walked into the next room.

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Jenny of all people, making everyone stare at her. "What?"

"Dude, are you talking like a real person at the moment?" asked Joy, looking at her friend in surprise.

"Yeah, what's up with that," said Tia, looking confused. "Danielle and I fucked you so hard you became our sex slave. What's up?"

"Nothing, alright?" said Jenny, looking annoyed. "I just…can we talk about this when mistress Danielle is champion?"

The others shrugged and focused on the new room for the first time. Like Loreli's was ice themed, this one was rocky, rugged and had a fighting ring in the center. Bruno, the second member of the Elite Four, was currently in a conga line with a few Machamps as music played over the stereo system.

"Well, this is one of the gayest things I've ever seen."

Bruno coughed as he looked over at the group that had just walked in, stepping out of the conga line. "Uh, how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know you have a boner," said Tia, looking at the Machamps. "You do know all three are male, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I caught them so I would know. Anyway, why are you here in my home?"

"You are an Elite Four member, right?"

Bruno rubbed the back of his head. "Well, here's the funny thing here. I live here and when the Kanto league wanted to make their headquarters here, they just paid me to let everyone else work here. I've never even left this room."

Joy frowned now. "I heard you were raised by a pack of Pokemon?"

"I was." He pointed over to a pack of Mightyenas and Hondooms in the corner. "They've never left this room either. As for the Elite Four, they needed a fourth and I was here so they made me an honory member, even though I hardly know how to battle."

"Ah," said Danielle understandingly. "You mind if we go on then? Still have to get through the other two members."

"Yeah, I guess. You were strong enough to defeat Loreli and you'll either be defeated or kick ass without me so…go nuts."

"Thanks."

"Well, that was a disappointing two members of the Elite Four," said Tia, shaking her head as they entered the next room. "You think the other Elite Fours around the world will be better?"

"Probably," said Joy, nodding. She then frowned as she turned to Jenny, who actually looked uncomfortable. "What's up with you, Jenny?"

"I…I'm fine, really."

"You don't sound fine."

"I really want to talk about it later, okay?"

Joy reluctantly nodded and focused on what was going on around them. Agatha was the third member of the Elite Four and specialized in the Ghost type, not like there were many ghosts in Kanto, but at least she tried.

"Man, you are old!" Danielle yelled at the old lady in front of her. "And creepy!"

Agatha was, indeed, creepy as her smile just seemed to suck in all light and warmth of the dark room. The old lady had a cane in her hand while her expression just screamed at how much she wanted to swallow someone's soul or something.

"Heh, I take that as a compliment, dear." Even her voice was creepy as fuck! "Now, are you ready to battle? Just know that if I win, I will pull your soul into the dark abyss that is the Distortion World."

"Giritina is actually pretty chill," said Tia, shrugging but still looking creeped out herself if anyone who knew her focused hard enough. "Sure, he's lonely, but he's not that bad. Also, the Distortion World isn't the Pokemon equivalent of Hell, just so you know."

Agatha chuckled and the shadows seemed to grow even darker, faces and claws started emerging from the dark walls and floor, much to our hero's discomfort. "Let's see if you can avoid the Shadow Realm then!"

"That's actually Yu-Gi-Oh, but you're on! Send out your first Pokemon, Agatha!"

Agatha smirked and several ghosts, not just from the Kanto region but from all over the Pokemon world started coming out. Danielle took a step back as she saw every ghost come out and not just Pokemon but also the ghosts of the gate guard from right outside Victory Road, the Team Rocket members in the Game Corner that didn't make it out of the explosion, and even those of the humans and Pokemon of the now partially destroyed Fuschia.

Danielle swallowed as she pulled out a phone. "Uh, you mind if I make a call first?"

Agatha chuckled darkly and her expression turned even more evil. "We made sure that Luigi was occupied, my dear. He can't help you."

"Oh, uh…" Danielle got an idea and dialed up a number anyway, making everyone look at her in confusion.

"Uh, Danielle? Who are you calling if Luigi is busy?" asked Tia, not liking her chances if she was up against tons of ghosts.

"Just wait for it. After all, who are you going to call but the-?"

The door burst open to reveal four guys with proton accelerators on their backs. "GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Agatha's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Alright guys, grab your stick!" All four guys grabbed the handles of their proton accelerators and pointed them right at the ghosts in the room. "Heat 'em up!" A soft hum started when they were all turned on. "Take 'em hard! And remember, don't cross the streams!"

"No. NO!" Agatha cried out in fear and panic as the streams of proton energy shot out of their packs, weakening and capturing all of the ghosts in the room with all four working together. "My ghosts!"

"Lay down the traps!" One guy got what looked like a box ready and, when all of the ghosts were brought above it, hit a button and every ghost was pulled in with a huge bright light. It took a moment but soon every ghost was captured in the box.

Agatha was so shocked that her room was now filled with light and had no ghosts or darkness whatsoever that the bright light gave her a heart attack and she died. Her ghost eventually met Professor Oak's and they had creepy ghost babies that should be impossible, but, oh well.

"Thank you, Ghostbusters," said Danielle, giving Egon a high five, which he returned half-heartedly. "Now, please, destroy that new movie about you that just came out. Please, for the sake of our sanity."

Vankman nodded as he shouldered his stick again. "Female Ghostbusters really should not see the light of day. Let's go boys!"

Once they were gone, Tia rolled her eyes. "Bill Murrey should have stuck to comedy, really."

"Eh, he was awesome in Ghostbusters and he was pretty good in Groundhog's Day but yeah, he shouldn't have tried to be become a serious actor. Let's go, we only have one more of the Elite Four to battle now!"

Tia nodded but then frowned. "Wait, isn't it Lance, the dragon master?"

Danielle nodded. "Yeah, but…oh, got it. Let's prank him."

"You're going to prank the strongest trainer in all of Kanto?" asked Joy, smirking. "Oh, this I have to see."

Nina smirked as much a fox could as her tails whipped around happily. "A prank? Oh, I have to be a part of this!"

When the door opened to Lance's room, which was painted gold with statues of dragons everywhere, the Elite Four member's eyes widened. Danielle, Tia and even Nina were dressed in no nonsense style clothes, wearing glasses and holding clipboards, though Nina's was in her tails.

"What is-?"

"Lance the Dragon Master," said Danielle, holding up her clipboard as she interrupted him. "We're here from the dragon's council for a routine inspection."

"Dragon inspection?" Lance was now sweating. "Wait, I thought you wouldn't be here until next week!"

Tia smirked as she shifted her glasses slightly. "There was a scheduling error and everything got moved up a week. Please, release your dragons from their Pokeballs and we'll get this inspection under way."

Lance, sweating heavily as he used his cape to wipe it away, could only nod in fear. "Of, of course." Six flashes of light later and all six of his dragons were released. A Gyarados, a Charizard, an Aerodactyl and three Dragonites. "So, uh…"

"Hmm, three aren't even dragons," said Tia, noting something on her own clipboard as she looked at the three non-Dragonites. The three in question instantly turned to glare at Lance, it being his fault that they were even being tested in the first place. He just shrugged back helplessly. "I'll take half and you take half?" she asked Danielle.

"Works for me." Danielle approached the Charizard and hummed slightly as the prideful dragon like Pokemon flexed slightly. "Hmm…bit of a show off…" She examined the tail and the flame on the end and shook her head. "When was the last time you measured your Charizard's tail flame?"

Lance started sweating. "Uh…six months ago?"

"Everyone knows that that requires constant checks every month," said Danielle, shaking her head as she moved onto the wings. "Ah, you see here? The ridges around the top of the wing here require more attention. You do own a brush for scales, correct?"

"Of course I do."

"I recommend you use it, then. And, yeah, you haven't treated your Charizard's horns very well as they're starting to flake."

Charizard by now was ready to curl into a ball and cry as all of his shortcomings were being aired out to everyone in the room! One of the Dragonites was already laughing at him!

"Tia, what about you?"

The disguised legendary shook her head. "Your Gyarados' scales are too soft around the left side and a few of the fangs haven't been treated properly. Not to mention the fact that I think he needs glasses."

Gyarados blushed and tried to hide behind Lance in embarrassment.

Apparently, Aerodactyl's own teeth weren't up to par as he had a few cavities, his wings weren't elastic enough to fully catch the wind and he needed a pedicure.

Danielle examined one of the Dragonites and frowned slightly as she checked an antenna. "Could you use a Dragon Rage for me?"

The large dragon nodded and after a moment charged and fired a large ball of dragon-ish fire that exploded along the back wall. Looking smug with herself, the Dragonite blinked when Danielle and Nina (who had her own fox sized pair of glasses on) discussed the attack and both shook their heads.

"Well, I'm sure that would have been nice for a Dratini, miss, but I was expecting something up to par for a Dragonite."

The Dragonite face planted into the floor.

"Tia?"

"This Dragonite here has claws that are too short for any real attack, has some pretty serious flab around the tail area and…yeah, needs a diet, stat."

The Dragonite in question face faulted before rushing off to a rowing machine in the gym next door, much to Lance's dismay.

Getting to the last Dragonite, Danielle, Tia and Nina all shook their heads. "Antenna are too short."

"If a Pokemon could have a beer gut, this Dragonite has one."

"The wings are too small to properly attain and maintain lift."

"The claws are too long this time, it'll scratch itself whenever using an attack."

"I liked the other two better."

"That shade of orange makes me want to puke."

"The tail looks like it has the beginning of scale rot."

"Is this really the best you can do?" Danielle asked Lance, who was sweating heavily. She finally shook her head as they made more notes of their clipboards. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lance, but we cannot allow you to pass this exam with these results if you want to remain a dragon master."

"Crap. Please-?"

"Not to mention that I think you were a villain in one of the Mangas," said Tia, shaking her head at him. "Give us a good reason why we should allow you to keep your diploma or your dragons."

Lance was really sweaty as he stammered out a reply. "W, well. I…I'll do better next time! Can you come back in, say, two weeks? I promise that I'll have all of my dragon Pokemon up to scratch then!"

"Hmm…" Danielle, Tia and Nina looked at each other and finally nodded. "We'll grant you a week, provided that you fix these glaring issues."

"O, of course! Now, if you'll excuse me…WHAAAH!" Crying, Lance ran out of the room, his cape billowing behind him and all of his dragons looking at each other confused as to what to do now.

As the dragons began to disperse, Danielle, Tia and Nina all burst out laughing, rolling on the floor laughing that their plan had worked.

"Oh, dear sweet Arceus, I had no idea that would work that well!" cried Tia, holding her ribs as tears streamed down her face. "That was priceless!"

"I loved the look on his face," laughed Nina, loving a good prank as much as the next fox. "He really seemed scared of us taking his dragons away!"

"Ah, I love it when a plan comes together," said Danielle, slowly recovering and standing just as Joy and Jenny rejoined them. "So," she said as the others recovered from their own laughing fits, "I take it it's just the champion now?"

"According to the games, it is," said Joy, nodding as they made their way to the final door. "Can't remember who it is though."

"As long as it's not-" Danielle was cut off when the door opened and revealed a single large room that was completely dark. It didn't help when the door shut behind them leaving them in complete darkness.

The lights all turned on at the same time with such intensity that all of them were blinded for a brief moment to reveal a large room an ocean liner could probably fit in. And standing on the other side of the room was-

"Oh hell no! Gary! Again?"

"Yeah it's me!" yelled Gary, completely furious at seeing them again. "And I'm ready for my revenge! Go!" He threw out his Pokeball to reveal a large dark purple and black Lugia. "Meet my Shadow Lugia! Take that you fucked up dyke! I got my own legendary now!"

"How'd you even get a Lugia?" asked Danielle, staring at it with unease. "Or get it shadow-ized?"

"Well, after our last encounters and the smoking crater that is my ass, I needed a Pokemon with a big enough dick for me to feel it now. And look at this!" Gary jumped onto the Shadow Lugia's back and the huge legendary showed off it's huge 'package.' "Ha! This huge thing is just barely big enough for me to feel it now after you ripped it open so much!"

Danielle looked at Tia. "Really? That schlong has to be at least three feet long."

"You did open his ass really wide," said Tia, her tone uncaring like she was talking about the weather.

"I think we need full power to take this guy on," Danielle pulled out not just one Pokeball but all of them, releasing every Pokemon and non-Pokemon she caught in the Safari Zone. A flash of light later and there was a huge crowd of Nina, Tim, Bruce, Jackie, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Eric Cartman, Dobby the house elf, Olaf the snowman, Homer Simpson, the cast from Friends, Alfred E. Newman, the black spy, the white spy, Freddie Kruger, Towlie, Justin Beiber, Gary Oldman, Stitch, Squall, and Salem the cat. Tia then went dragon mode and Danielle jumped on her back, summoning a Keyblade of all things. "Attack!"

"Even with your army, you can't defeat me!" yelled out Gary crazily. "Shadow Lugia, use acid cum spray!"

Gary rubbed the huge dick in front of him and a stream of green goo shot out, causing everyone to scatter and only Justin Beiber got hit, melting him into the floor.

"THANK YOU ARCEUS, GRAMBI AND EVERY GOD OUT THERE!"

Tia flew after the larger legendary and the red and white dragon fired off a Dragon Pulse directly into Shadow Lugia's face, causing it to roar in anger. Danielle fired a beam of light from her Keyblade at Gary and it smacked him in the face, almost making him lose his balance. Pulling out a gun from her bag with her other hand, Danielle took pot shots at Gary as Tia flew around him.

"You can't stop me!"

"Cowabunga!" Mikey the TMNT whacked Shadow Lugia's face with his nunchucks just as Squall finished summoning Ifrit, causing a huge fireball to hit the large legendary in the stomach.

An Areoblast from the Lugia hit the floor near the army, causing some of them to go flying. "And don't forget to bring a towel!" yelled a stupid talking towel as it went smacking into a wall.

"Flamethrower!" Nina shot out a large stream of fire just as Tim used Stink Torpedo. The flames met the gas and created a huge explosion next to Shadow Lugia's face, causing him to put up a Protect at the last moment to shield against the worst of the attack.

Freddy Krueger had jumped on Leonardo's shell and launched himself at the Shadow Lugia, scoring two direct slashes with his claws across the Legendary's face, just as Bruce jumped with a high kick, Jackie riding his back. The Hitmonchan used the additional speed to launch a Mega Punch that almost broke Shadow Lugia's nose just as Freddy slashed.

"Meega, naga quista!" yelled a small blue furred alien as it laughed, shooting at Shadow Lugia with it's various plasma guns, making the large legendary wince at every shot.

"Oh, so naughty," said Olaf, before running off to play with Salem and Dobby by sliding around on his snow body.

Eric Cartman pulled out a staff along with wizard robes and started chanting. "Crap! Shit! Donkey boner! Fuck! Bull Crap! Jew!" At the last word, a large laser blast came shooting out of his staff, shocking the shadow legendary with lightning damage. The large psychic/flying type had to use Recover to keep fighting.

Both the Black Spy and the White Spy looked at each other, nodded in a very tentative team-up, and both vanished, only to come back a moment later driving a tank. They were about to fire the gun when it fell away to reveal that it was actually a rocket launcher, with the words: "WHAT, ME WORRY?" on it. The explosion caused one of the Shadow Lugia's wings to break and it crashed into the floor with a crash.

"I'm doing this for the beer!" Homer Simpson had expanded to a huge ball and launched himself at Shadow Lugia, acting like a large cannon ball. Shadow Lugia could only just barely keep standing after that impact as it might have cracked a rib.

"Come on!" yelled Gary, getting frustrated. "You're the most powerful version of one of the best legendaries ever! How could you lose?"

Shadow Lugia growled and used Recover again, getting some strength back.

"Don't think so!" Danielle used the moment to shoot out another beam of light from the Keyblade in her hands at the shadowed legendary and hit its weakpoint, instantly purifying him.

Now back to his senses and usual coloring, regular Lugia growled again and twisted his neck around, eating Gary. Ignoring the screams of agony as Gary was being digested, Tia flew toward the floor and Danielle jumped off, holding her Keyblade over her head as confetti rained down over them.

"We did it! We're the champions of the Kanto League!"

"Yeah we are!" Tia turned back to human form and they high fived each other several times in different poses. "We are the champions~"

"Oh, is it over?"

Turning, they saw an attractive brunette about their age in a lab coat walk into the room. She looked disappointed she had missed the action but she smiled at Danielle anyway. "Congratulations on our new champion. Usually, my grandpa would do this but as he kind of died to a freak lab explosion, I, Daisy Oak, will have to register you into the hall of fame."

"Awesome."

Returning most of her Pokemon and non-Pokemon to their balls, Danielle, Tia, Nina, Joy and Jenny all followed Daisy into the next room, the door just appearing now that Gary was in the gut of a legendary.

The registering of the hall of fame didn't take long as all it took was putting her main Pokeballs into the slots provided and instantly a picture of them and Danielle herself appeared on the nearby screen.

"From now on, you will forever be known as a Kanto champion," said Daisy, smiling happily at them.

"Isn't this so awesome?" asked Joy, bouncing up and down from the drugs running through her system. "Our friend is champion, Jenny."

"Yeah, great," said the ex-cop, kind of luckluster.

"Okay, what's with you?" asked Danielle, taking a break from her celebrating to look at her. "You've been moody ever since we entered the Kanto League building."

"Well…" Jenny looked awkward. "Do you remember my last period, mistress?"

Danielle shuddered at the horrible time that happened off page. "Yeah, but that was about…wait, five weeks ago? That can't be right."

"No, it's right, mistress." Jenny bit her lip as Tia came over as well, curious about what was going on. "I'm pregnant."

Both Danielle and Tia fainted.

 **Only the epilogue left and then we're done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the end of Kanto. Kind of bittersweet, but at least I finished it. Tell me if I should move onto Johto...oh, who am I kidding, I'm already writing it. This isn't high on my list of priorities, but this is really fun to write. I already have a list of Pokemon I want Danielle to have from each region but if anyone wants me to give her one in particular, I'll consider it.**

 **EXCEPT GEN FIVE AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! THAT REGION FUCKING SUCKS!**

 **Epilogue**

The party in Pallet Town lasted for almost a week. It was the closest place of civilization from the Indigo Pleatu that wasn't either overrun by gang violence (Virdian) or a smoking crater (Pewter) that was willing to throw a party.

Danielle had ended up partying and fucking pretty much everyone in that time period and she was having too much fun to stop any time soon. With the party starting to wind down, however, she looked at Tia and got an idea.

"Tia, to celebrate, I think we should do that thing we kept talking about."

Tia, who was chugging another beer bottle, looked at her, surprised. "Already? I thought we would save that for later?"

"Yeah, but the timing seems right for now. You in?"

Tia blinked but smirked, nodding. "You bet. Let's do it!"

"Where are you going?" asked Joy, still planning the baby shower for Jenny with Delia and Daisy. Her Chansey was also helping by acting as a waiter for them.

"Just a little errand that needs to be done before we move anywhere else," said Danielle criptictly.

Danielle and Tia didn't come back until the following day, but they came back laughing and hanging off each other. Both were covered in soot, their clothes were shredded and Danielle had a bruise here and there but nothing truly noticeable.

"Where were you two?" asked Joy, spotting them first as Jenny, Nina and even Delia and Daisy showed up to listen. They had continued to party even after their new champion had left, but they had stayed in the area, just in case.

"Well," said Danielle, smirking as she looked at Tia, "remember how I said one time that Unova is a useless region? Worthless starters, confusing legendaries and a hypocritical evil organization?"

"Yeah?"

Tia's smile grew wider than anyone had ever seen it, which almost scared a few people around them. "Well, we kind of…blew it up."

"Like, all of it," supplied Danielle helpfully.

Everyone stared at each other, slightly confused. "When you say you 'blew it up,'" said Daisy, frowning, "did you mean-?"

"The whole region," Danielle was smiling crazily now.

Everyone's eyes widened. "You blew up a whole region?" Daisy shouted, eyes wide. "Not even I'm that hardcore!"

"Hey, I left a Zorua alive," said Danielle, crossing her arms and looking smug with herself. "I didn't kill EVERY Pokemon in the region."

Delia's eyebrow twitched as Joy and Daisy looked in shock. Jenny simply smiled happily while Nina looked confused.

"What's a Zorua?"

"A fox like Pokemon that can create illusions, can even make itself look like a different Pokemon or a person. Also the pre-evolved version of a Zororok."

Nina blinked in confusion. "But…I'm a Vulpix! I'm based on the Kitsune legend of Japan! If any Pokemon should have the power of illusions, it's me!"

"Yeah," said Tia, looking at Danielle, confused herself now. "Why did they create a new Pokemon to claim a power that Vulpix should have?"

Danielle shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they thought that Vulpix would be too overpowered having the power of illusions in addition to the power of fire?"

"Doesn't explain why they didn't think a fox with the power of illusions with the power of darkness wasn't overpowered either."

"Ugh, this is getting too heavy," said Joy, grimacing as she sat down at the table they had been relaxing near. "Anyway, where are we going next? Obviously Unnova's out now."

Danielle smirked. "I was thinking Johto as it's right next door to Kanto. Also, I like that region."

"Why?"

"Don't know why, I just do," Danielle shrugged and everyone else let it go.

"Oh," said Joy, pulling out a newspaper, "did you hear? Someone had been stupid enough to build a Battlehouse here in Kanto, kind of like the various battle facilities in the Hohen Battle Frontier, but some kid with a Bidoof burnt it down."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Some kid with a Bidoof, one of the lamest Pokemon ever, actually set a huge building like that on fire? Yeah, it was probably an inside job or something."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, what stupid kid would get the idea to do that unless he was a hardcore criminal or something? Anyway, I want to head to Johto soon. Daisy, would you take care of my non-pokemon for me?"

"You're not going to Johto with your non-Pokemon?" asked Daisy, confused.

"Nah, I'll just take Tia and Nina with me. You can even take Tim, Bruce and Jackie, I just need Tia and Nina. I might ask for my old Pokemon and non-Pokemon back at some point, though."

"Understood, I'll take good care of them."

 **Until next time everyone.**


End file.
